


The Bird in Cage

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Both Illidan and Maiev realized that something in their life will make them go straight into a wall and, they decided to move on and change. They meet each other and, somewhat decide to give a try as a "friendship", hoping it would help.Note: The first chapter had been corrected/rewritten. More information in the note in the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> At the moment I'm publishing this note, it'll be almost one year since this chapter had first seen the light and I was really proud of it but at the same time, when I would read it again, I would realize that it could be a little better.   
> So I decided to correct/rewrite it.  
> Technically, the grammar should be better and I reworded a few sentences and maybe added paragraphs to go deeper into some descriptions or little details.  
> Otherwise, the story is the same in the end.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy what I believes is a better version of the chapter and I'll probably take care of the second chapter soon!
> 
> In the meantime, good read!

They wanted to move on. Both of them.

 

Not too long after his resurrection, Illidan decided to see Tyrande to talk with her. Be sincere about his feelings for her and tell her that with his new life, he’ll become an elf worthy of her. In all the years he spent in the Twisting Nether, he always tried to think of her and how, if only he could get a second chance, he’ll do anything to just get her to smile at him once again.

He just couldn’t let go.

When he finally gathered the courage to go and talk to her, Illidan traveled to Val’Sharah, knowing that the love of his life would be there. His brother too but he wasn’t caring, all that mattered was Tyrande and only her. As he walks through the woods, memories and feels hit him like never. All those familiars places, those were he spent most of his childhood with Malfurion, and some were he tried, unsuccessfully, to become a druid. From times to times, he could even see Black Rook Hold, and every time, a nervous smile appeared on his face. Of course, he was remembering what he did that day when the Burning Legion attacked the place.

How could he forget?

He looked at his hand as arcane sparks covered it, biting his skin and shocking him. The hand began to shake and he had to grab his wrist to stop it and be able to close it in a fist.

Illidan stopped there for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes closed. All around him were the ghosts of his troops, those he had sacrificed for power. They weren’t even talking to him or even touching him, just looking at him with empty eyes, their suffering carved on their faces. They weren’t interacting with him but he could hear their screams from that day. He heard them every day in the Twisting Nether.

He slowly opened his eyes, his breathing almost non-existent now, and he was back in Val’Sharah. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he began to walk faster, leaving behind the shadow of Black Rook Hold and its ghosts. He swore to himself to never go there again, especially when he heard that the Legion had awoken the dead. He was now going right to his goal, the Temple of Elune where he would find Tyrande.

On his way, he looked around, remembering the place of his childhood and even if the druidism never was his thing, Illidan couldn’t stop smiling as he saw Shaladrassil slowly healing. The tree was slowly turning back to green and he would have sworn he could see a few leaves on the branches. Even near the Temple, the red from the Nightmare was regressing, only leaving the nice and beautiful green of the Dream covering Val’Sharah. If the Emerald Dream could heal from the damages the Nightmare inflicted, nothing was impossible.

A few feet away from the center of the Temple, Illidan had to stop and calm himself from all the stress. He could feel himself drowning in sweat, or maybe it was just his imagination, and his throat was aching, dry. Talking seemed impossible and the urge to punch himself in the face to calm down was strong. He wasn’t a little boy who was trying to confess his feelings to his crush, he was an adult making a choice; the choice to explain to Tyrande that he was the one, that he would love her till his death and beyond and he even fighting his own twin to prove it wasn’t off-limits. He would do anything.

Still, a shadow was planning over him: Wasn’t the anxiety there because it was too late? He hadn’t see Tyrande since the Third War and before that, he spent ten thousand years in a cell without any signs of her. Only…

Illidan shook his head, groaning. It wasn’t the time to think of those cursed years back in Barrow Deeps, it could only be an obstacle and it wasn’t needed right now. He tried to convince himself that everything would go according to his plan. He had his speech ready for days, years even, and now, the time had come. Nothing could go wrong.

Like expected, Tyrande was in the Temple. But she wasn’t alone as she was surrounded by a lot of Night Elves, especially druids from their clothes, and Malfurion was there too, a hand on her shoulder. On her knees, she was praying in front of a plant of grass that Illidan didn’t know about, and he would have remembered it with its dragon-like form. Slowly, he got closer to hear what she was saying but he wasn’t prepared for it.

“Elune, may you take care of Ysera’s soul. May she wander for eternity in an Emerald Dream cleansed from all the Nightmare and that no one else has to know its corruption.”

Without knowing it, Illidan had chosen the six month anniversary of Ysera’s death to do his declaration and it couldn’t be the worse time. For a moment, he thought of maybe not claiming his love for her right now but just be there for her in this difficult time and then, showing her that he never stopped loving her. Then, he saw Malfurion doing exactly that. He was silent but touching her shoulder, in a way that was saying: I’m there for you. She finally stood up and immediately took him in her arms, they needed each other in this difficult time.

Suddenly, eye contact was made.

Tyrande saw Illidan and she looked at him right in the eyes, at least, right in his face. And what he saw scared him.

Long ago, when those eyes were on him, he could see admiration, pity, happiness, sadness, and even at his worst, he saw her looking at him with deception but now… Now there was nothing. She looked at him like he wasn’t even there, only a ghost from a past forgotten for a long time. He was dead for her and nothing could change that.

Before anyone else could see him, he turned back and flew right to Dalaran.

Inside him, something was broken.

 

The corpses were all around the rooms. Most were demons, others were elves and the rest were unfortunate Wardens who gave their lives to protect the Vault at any cost. Some elevators were broken and weren’t working anymore, and some rooms could have collapsed with a whisper. The symbol of the authority of the Warden was no more.

Grasping her shoulders, Maiev let a silent scream out of her mouth.

Her pride and her Order were in shambles.

Most of her wardens and prisoners, dead.

And her worst enemy, the Betrayer, free and alive.

Just at this idea, she felt nauseous and she would have loved to spit the bitterness out of her mouth but her helmet made it impossible. And personally, she was preferring keeping everything for when she would see him again, to spit everything in his face. Literally and metaphorically.  Of course, Khadgar and so many people would try to stop her. They were the one to bring him back to life so he could play the hero and save the day. Then everyone would act like he never did anything wrong in his life.

Maiev felt the need to throw up becoming stronger.

Slowly, she continued her way, counting her steps while looking in every cell, remembering exactly who or what was in there. When she was meeting a Warden, she was taking off their helmet and closed their eyes, saying their names and praying for Elune to accept them. This wasn’t the first time she had to say farewell to her fellow Wardens but it was hard. Every time it was happening, the harder it became.

When Illidan got freed in Barrow Deeps, Tyrande showing no mercy to the Wardens who were just doing the job she had given them ten thousand years ago. She barely had the time to say goodbye and pray for them before she had no choice but to follow him and put him back in jail. Then they followed the Betrayer in the Tomb of Sargeras and for what? To get everyone to drown but him and her. Once again, she couldn’t do anything, just a quick prayer to Elune to help the dead but Illidan was running away and she just let her anger build up. One day he would pay with his life. As she was sacrificing everything to hunt him down in Outland, she failed again to protect her troops and they got killed, serving as some kind of fuel for a demonic portal. Maiev decided that if she hadn’t been killed that day, it was because Elune was protecting her until she could accomplish her vengeance. But in the meantime, the dead could only have a prayer from her as when she woke up, she was Illidan’s prisoner and wouldn’t be freed until his fall.

But all those deaths only fueled her own anger toward him and even if after the Tomb of Sargeras she could have decided to not kill him but throwing him back into a cell and torture him for his crimes, now death was the only option. It was the only way to avenge anyone who died. She was going to deliver justice by herself and free this world of its worst threat.

She succeeded.

But this small victory left a bitter taste in her mouth. No, it wasn’t enough to make him pay for everything. For his escape from Barrow Deeps. For the demon he became. For all the peoples who died in his path. For her own imprisonment. For absolutely everything that had happened. So she kept his body here, in the Vault along with his filthy Illidari. It was a job well done and now, her Wardens were protected. Never would Illidan be responsible for their death again.

She never thought Cordana would betray them and join the Legion. And if Gul’dan attacked the Vault…

It was because he wanted the body of Illidan. The body she had kept.

The attack was her fault.

The tears began to flow as she fell on the ground, on her knees. She grasped her arms and stayed immobile. Then, she screamed her despair. The sound echoed through the Vault but no one was there to hear it.

Finally, she got rid of her helmet and throw it on the ground, tears still running down her face that she tried to wipe with her arm. The metal of her armor left scratches on her face but she didn’t care. After all, one more scar wouldn’t change anything. But as she didn’t see any blood on her arms, she knew that it wasn’t for today. Still, she got her hand to her cheeks, feeling the sharpness of the gauntlets against her skin. It would have been easy to get a scar to remember this day, she just needed to press her finger and move it, cutting right into the skin. She sighed and put down her hand. No, she was a warrior and never would she inflict herself scars, she needed to win them in a battle against a worthy opponent. And the unworthy would never do it because they were dead before being able to touch her.

Realizing that her eyes were now dry, she got up and took back her helmet from the ground, dusting it before putting it under her arm. No one was there to see her face and the inside was still wet from all the tears, it would have been really uncomfortable to put it back on her head. Gathering all her courage, Maiev continued her way in the ruins of the Vault, counting every demon dead, every Illidari dead, every Warden dead. For each demon, she was saying the name of their race, the bitterness and hate in her voice, hoping that their soul could feel that if she had to face them again, they’ll regret it. For most of the Illidari, she said nothing but looked at them wondering what they had in their mind when they joined Illidan. For the other, she could tell their name because, even if she wished she hadn’t, she knew them from before their transformation. And for the Wardens, she could only whisper their names.

At some point, she had reached the bottom of the Vault, the place where she had kept Illidan’s body, now replaced with Cordana’s. She didn’t know how to feel anymore about her as she had betrayed Azeroth and the Order of the Wardens but still, she was one of the best Warden and the one who would have replaced Maiev at the head of the Order. Thankfully, she didn’t have to kill her herself as some champions went into the Vault and did it themselves.

And now, she could only rehash her memories and “what if…”

Maiev began to remember all the time she had spent in this room, looking at the crystal keeping Illidan’s body in safety and yes, maybe those ten thousand years being his jailors had left some bad habits. Now he was free and the authority of the planet had agreed on it so, making him untouchable. They didn’t even ask her first and now that it was done, she was forbidden from touching and obviously, killing him.

So…What was her life now?

No one needed her to keep an eye on Illidan. Even her Wardens, after her imprisonment in Black Rook Hold, could do their job without her and Sira was almost considered as the new head of the Order now. Yes, she was going to help on the Broken Shore as a commandant but she’ll stay on place, telling the troops where to go. And after that? Once the Legion would be banished once again from Azeroth? It was the void in her mind. She just couldn’t imagine what her life would be. And she was scared.

Breathing became harder and it was like a hand was clutching her heart in an attempt to make it explode. The tears were coming back and she tried to fight them but at the same time, her throat was hurting so much that ripping it out wouldn’t have changed a thing. The walls began to close on her and she couldn’t remember where she was. Her legs were shaking and for a moment she thought of letting herself fall while the ground would disappear under her feet, crumbling into the void.

Opening her eyes, suffocating, she began to run. She couldn’t stay there anymore and had to leave the Vault. It might have been the first she could really do something after the death of her companions but it ended up more painful than she could have thought. Once outside the Vault, she took a break, breathing deeply even if the air was awful, the presence of the Legion on the Island still clear. As she had run without thinking, she felt her lungs burning and no breath seemed to be enough to calm the fire inside her chest. Finally, she straightened up and looked at the door, already closed behind her. Putting her hand on it, she whispered a spell, locking the place forever. Not only they wouldn’t be able to use it anymore as its intended purpose but the memories in it would be too hard to bear. And no one should see her mistakes again.

She put back her helmet and let out a sad sigh then, turned around, ready to leave. But she couldn’t move, deep inside herself, she felt that she wasn’t entirely done with the place but she had no clue has to what was missing. Her eyes were still burning from the tears she kept fighting and even if it was discreet, she was shaking. Her feelings weren’t free and now that she was aware, she knew what to do.

She turned back and punched the door.

She was finally feeling free from her mistakes in the Vault and her feet began to walk towards Dalaran. Only Elune knew how much she needed to get back in the city. And maybe getting a drink. Yes, a drink would be nice, she thought.

 

The city was calm as the evening gradually turned into the night. It was the beginning of spring and the air was slowly getting warmer as the day passed while still being cold enough to discourage most of the citizen to stay inside. This way, at this time of the day, it wasn’t crowded. But for those seeking refuge in a bar, it wasn’t easy as they became the meeting place of the adventurers who just wanted to relax from all the pressure the war against the Legion was putting on their shoulders and those who got the bad habits of just drinking to forget they were at war.

The more popular was the one in the middle of Dalaran where the Horde and Alliance’s champions could come without any affiliation and make friends or fight after too many glasses. It was not only the biggest one but also the one where you could blend in.

Well, if only Illidan Stormrage could blend in a crowd. But he didn’t care enough to think about that. He only wanted to drink a little and think about his life, being sure that no one would come and talk to him, at least not more than a few words to acknowledge his presence. Since his return, barely anyone talked to him just to talk to him. It wasn’t really a big deal as he knew they had something more urgent to do than making friends, but right now, he wanted to forget he had been brought back to life.

He entered the bar, not even looking at the people there and went for the barman, asking for some wine. Then, the most difficult part of the evening began; finding a place to sit, preferably without anyone at the table yet. He walked around, searching for the one when he heard a far too familiar voice that made him jump a little.

“One more please,” Said Maiev as a waitress was passing by her.

Illidan didn’t notice her as, for once, she wasn’t in her armor and could have passed for any Night Elf in those simple clothes. In front of her was almost a dozen empty glasses, telling him that she had been there for quite some time now. As she was waiting for her glass, she looked around and finally crossed eyes with Illidan but, instead of the usual disgusted angry look that could have killed anyone, she turned her head as fast as possible while putting her hand in front of her face, trying to hide herself.

And Illidan knew where he would sit.

Of course, a voice, even several, told him that it was the dumbest thing he could do in his life and that he would probably never get out of the place alive but, strangely enough, it wasn’t bothering him in the slightest. Making sure to not make too many noises, he sat down at Maiev’s table and then waited, not really knowing what himself was expecting.

Finally, her new glass of wine was on the table and she couldn’t act like nothing was happening, so she sighed and took the glass to drink her first sip, gathering her courage to face Illidan.

“You have five seconds to change places before I send you back in the Twisting Nether,” She growled, not even looking at him.

The only answer she got was a shrug and not some kind of smart-ass response like always. It threw her off and she didn’t even put her threat in motion. Something wasn’t quite right there and it was bothering her.

They spend almost one hour in silence, only breaking it to ask for a new glass of wine. Soon enough, the table was full of empty glasses as without a single word had been said, they ended up encouraging to drink more and more. They weren’t acknowledging each other, just drinking, their eyes lost on the walls.

“Well…” Began Illidan. “It’s rare seeing you outside your armor…”

“It happens.”

Silence.

“Couldn’t you just… go and bother someone else?” Said Maiev, her finger tracing the edge of the glass. “Like Whisperwind.”

From the side, she looked at him and she wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction. Which was nothing. Most of the time, when she would talk about Tyrande, he would always react one way or another. Being angry or being in another world, with a dumb smile on his face but this time, he just kept staring at his own glass and she would have sworn that if he still had eyes, he would have been crying. Unfortunately for her, Maiev already saw that face a lot, especially among the Wardens who got their heart broken and for a moment, she wondered if he had realized that Tyrande would never return his feeling. But it was Illidan, it was impossible for him to do such thing. He never stopped believing Tyrande would be his, one day or another.

And now, she was doubting it.

“I guess it’s over then,” She whispered more than said.

“You could say that.”

Silence, again.

She asked for one more drink and once it was empty, get up, put the money for her drinks on the table then turned to Illidan.

“I need to talk to you,” She exhorted. “Come with me.”

Shrugging again, telling himself that he just didn’t care enough about the situation to not follow her. He got up, paid his own drinks and followed her out of the bar.

As they walk in the city, Maiev got the impression she was once again in the Vault with the corpses all around her and it comforted her in her idea to talk with Illidan. She needed to make peace with herself even if it was meaning she had to have a regular conversation with him, and right now, she was scared to go to sleep. Who knew what was waiting for her in her subconscious?  

Finally, they got outside the city, on the edge who once were deep into the ground and Maiev felt like it was the best place to have this conversation as she could see Azsuna from there and, in the horizon, the Isle of the Watchers. Clearly, she couldn’t forget the reason she was there. She stopped and crossed her arms, not really knowing which words to use.

She muttered a few words under her breath, not knowing which one to use, biting her tongue out of anger.

“So…What do you have to tell me?” Illidan asked, a little annoyed, his hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry I kept your body…” Maiev finally blurted.

“Well –”

“If I hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t be there and things would be better!” She interrupted, almost screaming as she finished to say what was on her mind but still not being able to tell someone else what she saw in the Vault.

She was expecting him to be angry or have some kind of comeback for her but instead, he only turned his back to her and sat, exposing his back and neck to her.

“Kill me again then,” He genuinely said, with a little hope in his voice.

“I can’t…” She whispered, her voice cracking on the word.

“Of course you can do it, you already did.”

“No…I mean. Yes. I could kill you,” She explained, putting an emphasis on the ‘could’, telling it was in her ability. “But I can’t, it’s forbidden and I would be in trouble if I did.”

“This explains a lot…” He whispered to himself, knowing it had been weird that Maiev never came to screech at his face since his return.

The silence settled once again between them.

“So…” Began Illidan, breaking it. “Was it all you had to tell me? Or is there something else?”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

He would have loved to add that she wasn’t the only one to hate him but he quickly realized that if they were some kind of “hate club” for him, she would not only be the president but also the founder and, not really knowing why, this thought made him chuckled. He put it on the account of the alcohol.

“Now that I know you can’t kill me…” Began Illidan as Maiev bit her lips, expecting the worse but still ready to throw her fist in his face, decided to pretend it was the alcohol’s fault. “How did you come to drink alone in a bar today?”

Maiev’s face almost convinced him to punch himself and he was already regretting drinking that much. In her eyes, he could see the usual anger she had toward him but also sadness that wasn’t for him. No, she was somewhere else, deep inside her memories.

“I needed to think about my future,” She whispered, not sure if she really wanted Illidan to know about that. “You’re alive but I can’t kill you and I’m not sure Azeroth will really need me after this invasion…”

In all the years he had spent under Maiev’s “supervision”, he never thought he would relate that much to her. Now that he realized Tyrande hadn’t any feelings for him and that he was sure they had just get him back to life only to stop Sargeras to get his body, meaning that his presence wasn’t even wanted but they couldn’t find a way to tell him he should die again, he was lost. His future was as uncertain as Maiev.

He didn’t know if it made him happy or not.

“It’s hard to move on when you spent more than ten thousand years obsessing over something…” They said at the same time.

They looked at each other but this time, they weren’t any hard feelings, just understanding of what the other was going through. They exchanged a sad smile then, Maiev pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag she was carrying. It was obvious she had stolen it earlier in the bar.

“Want some?” She simply asked, deciding that a truce for tonight wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“Well, now that the bottle is there, better not waste it,” He answered with a sad smile.

They shared the bottle and began to talk about the past, trying to see who was right and who was wrong along with promises to kill the other, especially from Maiev. But it was the bottle of the excess.

And the rest of the night became blurry.

 

They woke up in the same bed. How did they get there? They didn’t know but they were thankful not waking up in the middle of Dalaran, especially when they saw they were naked. Their first reaction when they opened their eyes was to get as far as possible from the other and, they both fell out of the bed. Slowly getting up, their eyes met with the same silent question: “Did we did what I thought we did?” and the fact that they were naked along to the memories coming back confirmed it.

It all began when the conversation shifted to their past together to an everyday subject and then, on Tyrande. Illidan got angry at himself as he had waited so long to realize it was useless and Maiev got angry at almost everyone and they ended up ranting about everything and anything, the alcohol absolutely not helping their state of mind. Then, without a warning, they had kissed. In the heat of the moment, they began to touch each other, walking their hands on the other body, going from the head to the hips and slowly, they get them under the clothes. With a flash of lucidity, one of them suggested getting somewhere else, where no one could see them. Once in a room, they got rid of their clothes, fell on the bed and hooked up then, went to sleep without a care.

It had never been the objective of the evening and, as they were remembering it, both of them were heavily blushing and didn’t really know how to react. Finally, after a good five minutes of awkward silence between them, Illidan was the first to react by getting his pant back and running as far as possible, almost flying in the hallway. Maiev, for her part, stayed there, her face in her hands, wondering if she really did that and if she could kill someone to kill her embarrassment. When she realized that she was naked in a place reminding her of the Violet Citadel, that anyone could enter the room, and she couldn’t think of a way to explain the situation without having to kill someone. As quickly as Illidan, she put back her clothes, really regretting not taking her helmet with her last night, and she got out of there without a second thought.

 

The next days were busy enough for Illidan to forget that infamous night. He had to make sure the Illidari were ready for the Broken Shore and he had decided to use all his time to train and spare with them, judging their fighting skills. At the same time, he had to meet with Khadgar who was planning the attack on the Shore. Getting a headquarter for the commandants and put everything essentials, getting rid of the maximum of demons they could, using the Pillar of Creation and get into the Tomb of Sargeras to seal the portal the demons were using to get on Azeroth. As the thought of how simple it was going to be, Illidan laughed a little. He still had no idea how to execute his initial plan but he knew he would find a way.

With his mind busy on the counterattack, he hadn’t pay attention to the other commandants. He only knew Khadgar was one of them and he was really impatient to know who they would be.

The day came. Wanting to at least keep some of his reputations, Illidan made sure to be the last one to get to Krasus Landing along with his Illidari following him, showing how powerful he was. He had been brought back to kick demon’s asses and you could be sure he was going to do it, and with his legendary class and sass. He even had a little speech ready to make it look like, they were late, not him and at this thought, he had a smug smile. And only Elune knew how much he needed to play on his reputation to not show to everyone that he wasn’t alright. At all.

The Illidari got into the line of champions as Illidan continued his way to the three others commandant of the Army of Legionfall and he had to force himself to keep the smile. Indeed, he finally realized who the other were as he saw Velen and a way to familiar armor waiting for him along to Khadgar. Acting like nothing was bothering him, he still decided to put his plan in action.

“I thought we were here to kill demons,” He commented, still wearing his smug smile on his face.

Khadgar only sighed, wondering for a moment if he couldn’t take the lead of the operation alone but he knew he needed help, so he just waved his thoughts far away and began his speech on how this mission was important for the future of Azeroth and its inhabitants and all the usual stuff. While he was occupied, Illidan took a discreet look at Maiev, side-eyeing her, using his spectral vision to see her face and she was also looking at him but with the usual rage and disgust she had looked at him all those years.

He never felt so relieved in his life and for a moment, thought that the night had just been a nightmare. Renewing his confidence, he took a more assured pose, crossing his arms on his chest, a bigger smile across his face and ready to take down thousands of demons. At least, it would help him keep his most negative feelings deep down inside his mind.

It wasn’t difficult for Maiev to act as nothing happened between them that night because she had decided to acknowledge it happened. And by acknowledging it, she was only thinking how Illidan might have found a way to get them doing it just to mock her afterward and she hated him even more. Clearly, she couldn’t be the one who initiated everything even if she was the one to ask to talk to him. She did it only to say how much she was regretting he was alive. And yes, she was the one who brought the bottle but never had she thought it would lead to this. No, it might have been Illidan’s fault. Everything was his fault. Why would it be different? But deep down, she was remembering their conversation before the kiss happened and how, for once, Illidan hadn’t looked like the demon he is. It was enough to trouble her but she refused to think about it.

Just after Khadgar ended up his speech and everyone in the crowd cheered, the attack on the Broken Shore began and before noon, the headquarter was established, Deliverance Point. And the hard job of being commandant also began.

While everyone was setting up the place, Khadgar, Velen, Illidan, and Maiev had to stay in place and give orders to make sure everything was going according to the plan. At the end of the day, they finally were able to call the place a decent headquarter and everyone went on with their life for the evening, the real counterattack beginning the day after. And it was only after the stress of the day had back down that Maiev and Illidan realized they were going to spend all the campaign in Deliverance Point without fighting. They regretted not reading Khadgar’s contract because, the more they stayed in the same place, the more they’ll end up talking to each other, at best. And with Khadgar talking a lot to Velen while looking at them from time to time, convinced Maiev that he was asking the Prophet if he saw them fighting or something like that. For a moment, she even thought of asking it herself, just to be prepared for the future.

The evening became the night and finding a place to sleep wasn’t that easy. There weren’t any buildings able to host someone yet, they had planned to start building them the following day, and the place was full of tents the Champions were using along to the helpers from the shadows, those who weren’t there to fight but help the champions with their services. Maiev didn’t really know where to go. She might have taken a tent but she didn’t really want to sleep surrounded by people. In the end, she chose to sleep behind the future Mage Tower, doing her best to ignore that Illidan wasn’t that far away from her.

 

A few days passed and something was really wrong.

It was the fourth times they had a complete and normal conversation without anyone threatening to kill someone, or more exactly that Maiev still hadn’t threatened Illidan. They were even agreeing on the same stuff. Of course, it was the strategic meeting and Velen and Khadgar were there too but most of the times, Illidan and Maiev were doing most of the job, planning the next attack and telling everyone the best way to kill demons. They also realized they could have a lot of fun with some champions who were too afraid to question their order by forcing them to travel all around the Broken Isles and Shore, testing their courage and stupidity. But the best one got stolen by Khadgar as he asked the champions to get him a lot of Nethershards only to realize he had made mistakes in his calculation and needed way fewer Nethershards than asked. That day, he got applauded by Maiev and Illidan.

But what was really wrong was that outside those strategic meeting, they also began to talk to each other like an old friend and using a bottle of wine as a symbol of truce between them. Or at least, a just-let-talk-and-not-get-to-each-other-throat symbol. When one of them spotted the other with a bottle, they would find a place, far away from anyone and share it while talking about everything and anything.

They didn’t know why they were hiding it.

In her mind, Maiev knew why she had become that nice to Illidan. After all, didn’t she want to find a new purpose for her life? Yes, she knew that she should be hating him and only wishing his death but recently, she realized that a lot of her anger disappeared after the Black Temple and his death. He should have never get back to life and, as she was the one to give the killing blow, she had felt at peace for a moment, especially when she was watching his body deep in the Vault, knowing that he had pay for everything he did. Of course, once she heard he was back, she was angry, really angry. The world was better without him, why bring him back? But, after that night, she saw in him something different. He looked normal. No sassy comeback or response, not showing off his demon body, not a laugh, nothing that made him Illidan the Betrayer. And they had one of the more normal conversations they could have in more than ten thousand years. If this wasn’t an improvement, she didn’t know what it was.

For her, it was clear. To move on, she needed to be at peace with the biggest obsession in her life and if it meant becoming friends with Illidan, then so be it. She just hoped her mind would really follow the reasoning.

In Illidan’s mind, the realization was that once the swearing and hatred were put on the side, Maiev was actually able to hold a nice and not so threatening conversation. The good point was that if he needed to feel bad about himself, he just needed to find the right words and Maiev would immediately go into a rant about how she hated him. And it was really weird that she was using the past when ranting as, until now, she always used the present, telling him how much she was hating him right now. And yes, deep down inside his mind, a little voice would remind him that if he wanted to move on, it was because Tyrande would never reciprocate his feelings. So what? Was he projecting his feelings for Tyrande onto Maiev? No, he told himself. He would never do that, especially when he was considering the change in their relationship as a miracle. The most important thing in their new relationship was that she was one, if not the only one, person he had a really big past in common and in some way, he thought they looked alike, determination speaking. And it was during those talks he could afford to let the smile and overconfidence down. After all, she had seen him in a way worse state before.

But what should have been a simple little friendship quickly changed.

The day had been really tiresome for everyone and before 11 pm, Deliverance Point was dead quiet. Like every day, Maiev went to search for a place to sleep for the night as her usual spot, behind the Mage Tower wasn’t available. Well, it was available in fact but the building was active and trying to sleep while feeling the power emanating from the portals wasn’t easy, you could have sworn some powerful opponent would get out and destroy the place during the night. And Maiev only wanted a nice little night, getting her ready to kick demons’ asses in the morning.

She decided to move to the south of the place, where the Nether Disruptor was, hoping to find a little place for the night. Her prayer has been heard as she realized that right behind it, between the building and the little cliff, there were places for a few people to lie down and sleep and the best was, it was in the shadow so it would be difficult to see her, just what she needed. And clearly, she wasn’t the first one to find the place. Illidan’s massive body was already lying on the ground and for a moment, she wondered if she shouldn’t find another place to sleep as they still hadn’t told anyone that in fact, they were in way better terms and she was even scared of what they could and would think.

“What are you doing here?”

The voice, soft and whispering coming from Illidan, reminding her of that time where she thought something like that could never happen. Not so long ago.

“Searching a place to sleep, mine’s busy,” She whispered back.

“You wanted to sleep here?”

“Still haven’t make up my mind,” She simply said. “But wait…You don’t sleep in the Fel Hammer? I’ve never seen you here.”

“It was a cleanup day,” He chuckled as he sat, remembering how everyone had been put outside by Falara who just wanted the place to be clean and not a mess for once. “And we’re forbidden to enter until tomorrow noon so the cleaner can at least appreciate a little her job.”

“And even _Lord_ Illidan can’t get there?” She commented, saying his title with an ounce of sarcasm.

“I could but I decided to be respectful of not only her work but also of the other Illidari who were kicked out the place.”

“I still don’t believe that place can be clean. I saw the Black Temple.”

“Well,” He reminded her. “You only saw the Black Temple in the middle of a war. How could it have been clean? But I can assure you this isn’t the same for the Fel Hammer.”

She snickered and waved the image of the Illidari place being clean with her hand.

“In this case, I’ll go to the Fel Hammer tomorrow when the day is over and we’ll see.”

“That’s not fair Maiev,” Explained Illidan. “They’ll be all back at noon. Do you realize how much they can mess everything up again in only one hour?”

She repressed the smile at Illidan admitting the place couldn’t stay clean when all of the Illidari were there but decided to see how far she could go into insulted him before he put a stop to it.

“I won’t go in the morning either, I won’t be able to get in,” She added with a snarky smile. “This means that the Fel Hammer will never be clean!”

“Alright then,” He groaned, getting up.

He went straight to Maiev, decided to show her that even if most of the Illidari were messy, the place they were all living in could be clean for once. It was like his pride was played on this moment. Once in front of her, he thought of grabbing her and flying to the Illidari Redoubt but he had a little problem, how was he going to carry her without triggering her murdering instinct? He stayed still, moving a little his hands, not knowing what to do.

“So…How do you want me to carry you?” He whispered.

“What?”

“Do I carry you like a grocery bag? On my back? The shoulders maybe? In my arms?”

“Are you seriously going to do that?” She asked with a dumb smile on her face, not believing that she had succeeded to annoy him enough for him to prove he was right, and only with a so little sentence. “Well, I know how I’ll travel.”

She got behind him and then locked her arms around his neck, almost like she was trying to choke him and then, whispered she was ready for him to take off. Illidan regretted a little asking her to choose and not just grabbing her and flying away. But his pride was on the line so he didn’t care enough to not bring them both to the Fel Hammer.

 

The sound of Illidan’s hooves echoed through the empty spaceship as they walked in. Everything from the floor to the ceiling via the walls was shining and clean while they weren’t a single object lying on the ground, everything was at its place. And Maiev let out an amazed whistle as Illidan proudly stood next to her with a told-you-so look.

Without a warning, she began to walk around, looking at everything, taking advantage that no one was there to note in a corner of her mind what she was discovering about the place, just in case. After all, the possibility that some Illidari becomes a threat to Azeroth wasn’t to be excluded and she might need to lead the Warden to take care of it. At least, this is what she told Illidan.

As she walked through the ship, Illidan was telling her the function of most of the rooms while praising his Illidari and how he was proud of how they had hijacked the ship, got rid of any demons and transformed it into their headquarter. And he was so deep in his explication that he hadn’t even realized he was showing her his own room.

“Mmm…I wasn’t expecting it to be that austere and empty. And would you look at that, not a single…” She said before biting her tongue. Almost telling him she was expecting something reminding of Tyrande but she knew it wouldn’t be the case anymore and saying such thing would have most likely got her kicked out of the Fel Hammer in the blink of an eye.

“Not a single what?” He asked, a threat in his voice along to curiosity.

“Not a single drawing from your Illidari.”

Illidan opened his mouth to say something but he wasn’t sure what to say, already imagining the walls full a drawing of him that a little child would draw but with the name of the Illidari on it. The image in his mind was somewhat funny but he knew some of them would be really offended because they knew how to draw and he pushed the idea in a corner of his mind.

“I know they like to joke about me being a dad and everything but, no they won’t do that,” He said, shaking his head wondering if Maiev really tried to do a joke until an idea hit him. “Wait…Did you drink tonight?”

“For once, no.” And she laughed a little, not really knowing why.

And the silence settled down as they didn’t move. For a reason they didn’t know, they were trying to not look at each other. And was it them or it was suddenly a little too warm in this room?

Maiev crossed her arms, doing her best to look at the walls and especially not at Illidan. In her mind, she was screaming at him, telling him how much she hated him to have brought back memories she didn’t want. When he asked her if she had drunk, her mind made the connection between being drunk and a bedroom and, the first thing she had thought of, was that night, not so long ago. Rethinking about it almost made her blush but also made her really uncomfortable because she wouldn’t stop side-eying him and look at him. From the horns that she could easily grip. And the face where she could feel the eyes, he hadn’t anymore, watching her, his usual smug smile. The well-defined jaws she had dreamed to take in her hands, bringing his face right at her knee. His chest, showing off his muscular body littered with those disgusting fel tattoos that were so warm and somewhat hypnotic. Couldn’t he put a shirt for once?! Those powerful arms that could lift her in an instant. And if she was looking a little more below…

She screamed at herself in her mind. It wasn’t the moment to think about that and she felt her cheeks burning along to a really stupid smile trying to spread across her face. For a moment, she regretted letting her armor at Deliverance Point but she quickly remembered that with his spectral vision, she still wouldn’t be able to hide it.

Illidan wasn’t moving either. He was also remembering that infamous night but this time, imagining it in his own room, on his own bed and the regret to not have a single window where he could throw himself through and fly away to find a place to just get rid of the images he just imagined. He could have turned around and left but Maiev would have followed him and asked for an explanation and it wasn’t really the way he wanted to die tonight. But Maiev was there and even if she was smaller than him, her presence made her as big as any demon hybrid. He quickly realized something was off with her posture but he could only concentrate on her face. This face he barely saw in his life, always covered with a helmet and tonight, he just couldn’t get take his eyes off her lips she was biting.

“Just one!” A voice in his mind screamed. “The other doesn’t count, this one will!”

Realizing she needed to cleanse her mind of all her thought, she decided to start by leaving the room and getting some fresh air. Maybe a cold shower too. She turned around to leave but Illidan was still in front of the door and it wasn’t really a problem, she could bypass him and get in the hallway but she made a mistake and looked up. She saw him and suddenly, she didn’t want to bypass him anymore.

The sound of their heartbeat in their ears, almost echoing through the empty ship.

The realization that no one was on the ship.

No one could hear them.

She walked to him. Slowly.

He walked to her. Slowly.

They kept their eyes locked, losing themselves in them.

Their body met and Illidan bend, slowly putting his arms around her waist.

Maiev put her arms around his neck, way gentler than earlier.

Their mouths crashed in one another, kissing with a passion they never thought they had. Illidan straightened up and Maiev jumped to cross her legs around his waist and they fell against the door, slamming it on their way. They kissed for only Elune knew how long and no one dared to break it to say something. Maiev just couldn’t think of anything to say, too busy screaming at herself that this time they were sober, them being drunk couldn’t be used as an excuse to explain such thing. But a little voice told the first to shut up and enjoy the moment. And Illidan didn’t want to break it either, still on his mindset of only one kiss. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

But, the more they were kissing, the more their imagination was running wild, already imagining the rest of the night and their body rubbing together weren’t going to help them stop.

“The bed,” Maiev finally succeeded to whisper between two kisses, shutting for good the voices in her head.

And Illidan lost it.

He quickly walked to the bed, still not breaking the kiss and made them fell on it.

 

Maiev opened her eyes and sighed. But she couldn’t tell what kind of sigh it was. Her head was on Illidan’s chest and her arms thrown across his body. His breath was calm and peaceful, moving his chest up and down. She felt his fingers playing in her hair, telling her that he had been the first to wake up. As a response, she traced the nearest tattoo with her own finger.

“Well…It happened. Again,” Illidan could only say.

“Yeah…”

She knew she should have reacted differently. Screaming at him, running away, hitting him. Those were a few ideas she had but she just couldn’t do something like that. She had wanted this. And as she remembered how good it was, she began to smile and for once, she hadn’t any regret. Illidan was still playing with her hair and for a moment, she wished they could stay forever like that.

“So…I don’t know for you…” He slowly said, searching for his words, unsure of the one to use. “But I really liked it. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind a third times.”

With those last words, she could hear him smiling, that usual smug smile. And she smiled back.

“Umm…We’ll see if you deserve it,” She said, wanting to know his reaction as she was still walking a finger all around his chest.

“After this night, you really think you won’t want me anymore?” His voice dropping, a growl in her ears.

“Please, you’ll be the one begging me.”

They both laughed. In their mind, it was clear it was only the beginning of a lot of night together, of really fun nights and it was just what they needed as a break in their life. Even if they would have never believed it would happen like that. And, most important for them, they didn’t talk about feelings, no it was only sex. They didn’t want to talk about feelings.

Suddenly, Illidan straightened up, almost jumping out of the bed, breaking the peace settled between them and looked at Maiev, completely panicked.

“We need to leave before the Illidari come back!”

Maiev swore. She had forgotten about that story of the Illidari kicked out of the Fel Hammer for clean-up day and even worst, if it was already the morning at Deliverance Point, and that they weren’t there, Khadgar would most likely send someone searching for them. Of course, this place would be the first where they would search Illidan. And if they were finding Illidan, they would find her too.

She quickly jumped out of the bed, followed by Illidan and she put back her clothes, not without looking at Illidan bare ass as he was searching his pants, throw somewhere in the room. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, silently telling the other they were hoping that the next night together would be soon.

They left the Fel Hammer as fast as possible, happy to not see a single person in it but it was once back on Azeroth they realized why it has been that easy. They were still in the middle of the night, maybe early morning and clearly, everyone else was sleeping. Back at Deliverance Point, they parted ways, him getting back behind the Nether Disruptor while Maiev decided that sleeping the end of the night behind the Mage Tower wasn’t that bad for this night.

As she fell back asleep, she was at peace and never felt better than at this moment.

 

The following weeks were some of the best Illidan never had. Slowly but surely, he was getting a reputation of a good leader, that his Illidari made sure to spread like wildfire. He was feeling really happy since his return and he even had meaningless conversations with some champions and even Khadgar and Velen, something he hadn’t thought possible for weeks. And when he thought about it, it has been days he hadn’t feel like dying once again. But he couldn’t not thank Maiev for his improvement as they were meeting almost every two days, flying away from Deliverance Point, having sex somewhere, exchanging some snarky comment on who was the best and then returning on the Broken Shore, acting like they never were gone. At this moment, he couldn’t even imagine his life without Maiev.

Then, the first assault of the Tomb was programmed.

The plan was easy. A little group of champions would get into the Cathedral of Eternal Night, put the Aegis in place while most of the force would try to enter the main building and kill as many demons as possible. Of course, when Khadgar told Illidan and Maiev they would be with the group raiding the Cathedral, they hadn’t said anything, it was even better as they both wished to see which one would be able to kill the most demons in a fair competition.

What they weren’t expecting, was to hear their group actually complain that they would have to bear those two and that they didn’t want to play the babysitter. If at first they only wanted to get there, help the champions and not do too much, they realized they could have a little fun. Illidan asked her to just act and talk like before when she was still hating him with a burning passion. She simply responded she was still hating him with a really big smile.

At the end of the day, not only did their group succeeded in their mission, while the other one didn’t, but they also got a new reputation among Deliverance Point. Well, it was the same they always had but this time, with people complaining about them with more vehemence as they were telling how Illidan just went first, chasing a demon while Maiev followed him, leaving the little group alone and on their own behind. And hearing how they were repeating their conversation, they had enough of Illidan and Maiev for the next years.

Once they were alone that day, they busted out laughing while opening a bottle of wine to share.

“To the unbearable duo!” They toasted.

They enjoyed their evening and their happiness.

If only reality wasn’t catching up to them.

 

“Do you love me?”

The question dropped like a bomb.

Maiev opened her eyes, the blanket clenched in her hands. Illidan was lying against her, his arms around her and his face in her hair. He had whispered those words. This question bothering him for days.

Her first impulse what to respond with “I hate you” like she always did when she had to talk about her feelings for Illidan and for weeks now, it has been a joke between them, a way to remember they weren’t there to be lovers. Real lovers. But this time, she heard in his voice something similar to hope. Was he hoping she would say yes? Or was it all a prank and in a few minutes they would be laughing together and maybe having sex again? She couldn’t tell and it was scaring her.

“I don’t know…” She whispered back in all honesty.

“And I still hate you,” She wanted to add, with a laugh in case it was really a prank. But before she could even do that, Illidan sat up and got out of the bed. She didn’t move. Was he leaving just because she hadn’t said yes? What was the meaning of this? She was so panicked that she couldn’t move.

“I have something to do,” He softly said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll come back.”

But would he?

She watched him leave the room, still unable to move. It was only once the door was shut that she found the strength to sit and realize the extent of that kind of question. They never say it out loud but wasn’t it clear they shouldn’t have any feelings for each other? Or at least not talk about it? She put a hand on her mouth, trying not to scream. But she wanted to scream. Screaming at him and his stupid question, at the way he just left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Screaming at herself to have played this game, this stupid game that should have never started in the first place. And she wanted to scream at herself to stop reacting like that.

Why would she react like that for a few words and Illidan leaving the room? Why did she felt the need to cry? She couldn’t cry, it wasn’t her!

Lost in the storm of her thoughts, she laid down and stopped moving, trying to concentrate. It wasn’t the moment to lose her mind.

 

The fresh air of Dalaran helped Illidan to calm down.

It has been days since he had realized he wasn’t seeing Maiev like his sex partner anymore. No, now he was seeing everything about her. Sometime, he would memorize her scars. Other time, it was her laugh he was memorizing. Her hair, falling on her shoulder, on her back, especially when she would undo her ponytail. Her eyes, lost in the horizon when she was believing no one was looking at her. The way her Warden were talking about her and everything she has done. The look of some Champion’s faces when they realized they were talking to Maiev Shadowsong, fear or star in the eyes. He just felt so proud he smiled.

And those last days, Illidan only wanted one thing: stepping up and telling the whole world how incredible and awesome she was. But would she really like it? And why was he reacting like that? When barely a few weeks ago, he would have given anything to not have to meet her ever again.

It was during their last night together that it hit him.

They were barely talking when having sex. It would be to give some indications or just tell how much they were loving it. And this time, as he was going to climax, he almost busted out “I love you!” and since, those words hadn’t left his mind.

Did he really love her? Or was it only in the heat of the moment? He was unsure. Those three words, sounding like a curse, were constantly repeated in his mind, sometimes with Maiev’s voice. It would almost make him unable to sleep if he wasn’t in her arms. And as he kept thinking about it, it became harder to keep it to himself.

So this night, he had to ask her this question, hoping her answer would help him to find his own.

She didn’t know and he was as lost as her.

He shook his head and took a really deep breath. He was still thinking about her, telling himself he should get back in the room, that he had been away for maybe a little too long. He wanted to get back in the bed and just hug Maiev until sleep found him again. Tomorrow, at least, he would be with her all day as they were going to plan a new attack on the Tomb in the following month. Maybe he could even find a way to stay with the Wardens and bother them a little, making sure to spend more time with Maiev. She would act like it was annoying her but he would hear her smile when she talks.

As he walked back to the room, he began to wander in his memories and suddenly, he was back before the War of the Ancient, all excited about spending the day with Tyrande, benefiting from Malfurion’s druid training. But once he was in front of her, he could see it wasn’t Tyrande. It was Maiev.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, a really dumb smile spreading all across his face. At least, it was clear and couldn’t be even clearer. A small laugh of joy echoed through the place.

Finally, Illidan was back in the room and, thanks Elune, Maiev was still there, most likely asleep again. He quickly got in bed but, instead of immediately hugging her, he looked at her body and could see she wasn’t really relaxed. She was stiff and he could see her grasping the blanket, even in her sleep.

He wanted to slap himself.

Of course, she might have thought about that infamous question from earlier and, with the way she answered, he perfectly knew she was going for hours of questioning herself. And if he actually got the possibility in the past to just ignore her and concentrate on more important things, not making his life revolving around her, he wasn’t sure she could do that. After all, he has been all her life for more than ten thousand years and even when he died, she couldn’t let go and put his dead body in jail. Since he was back, she would love to joke and tell how much she hated him but, was she really joking? He wasn’t even sure she had accepted to share their night together because she really wanted to, or if it was just a subtle stratagem to get closer to him and kill him once he’ll turn his back. And for once, since he was back, the idea of dying again didn’t appeal to him.

And he really wanted to slap himself. No. Definitely punching himself.

He knew she would need time. She would need time to proceed everything himself had discovered those last days. It wasn’t the moment to doubt!

Softly, he put his arms around Maiev and bring her close to his chest, burying his face in her hair, smiling again.

Until they would be fixed on their situation, Illidan was going to enjoy every moment he got to spend with her.

 

It only became worst.

Most of the time, she would avoid him at Deliverance Point, always being busy with something or she would have to travel to the Isle of the Watchers because her wardens needed her. But because she couldn’t and didn’t want to scare Illidan off, she was still meeting him for their night, always finding an excuse as to why she wasn’t able to spend her day-time with him.

In the beginning, Illidan was believing her but slowly, he started to have doubt and once he called her, in the middle of the day, and she straight up ignored him, suddenly talking to the first person passing by, he was hurt.

At the same time, he was understanding it while he wasn’t. Yes, he did something really stupid by asking that question, making Maiev most likely questioning the relationship they had, whatever it really was. But he couldn’t understand why Maiev, of all people, would act like that. He had expected every outcome possible, from her killing him on the spot to laughing at him, because he was believing in “love”, passing by a simple and straight forward “Shut the fuck up and get back to sleep”. But never had he thought she would ignore him and find an excuse to justify her behavior other than telling him she just didn’t want to see him.

It hurt him. More than her blade on that fateful day at the Black Temple.

But he just couldn’t hate her for that, he knew he had made a mistake but he was willing to wait, hoping that for once, Maiev would really see his good side.

Meanwhile, Maiev was feeling worst as days passed. She was barely sleeping, always lost in her thoughts, trying to understand what the meaning of all of this was. For the first time in ten thousand years, she was scared to face Illidan and for once, she wasn’t hating him, she hated herself. But she still forced herself to meet him at night as the sex would shut her mind for a bit. She was also under the impression she was feeling appeased when she would be with him. But once the sun was rising again in the sky, the anxiety would show up and the vicious circle would start again with her trying to avoid him.

She really tried to put an end at all of this, deciding whether or not she might have feelings for Illidan and the answer was clear, yes she did. But what kind was it? She had hated him for so long, meaning she was feeling something for him for millennia. But now? Was it still hate or something else? She wished she knew.

Of course, she had thought an awful lot about all the possibility and tried to find an answer but it wasn’t as easy she had thought. When she was finding a reason to hate him, a reason to love him would immediately come to her mind. And when she would find a reason to love him, one to hate him came. And one sentence would always block her.

“I need to stop thinking about Tyrande,” He said one day.

And when thinking about it, she could only imagine Illidan using her as a replacement of Tyrande and it would enrage her.

In the end, the result was always the same.

She didn’t know.

 

Two more weeks passed before Illidan realized he had to intervene. After the third night she had missed and forced herself to give some really dumb excuse as to why she couldn’t come when, if she hadn’t said anything, himself wouldn’t have said anything. They mutually agreed on this relation so, if she wasn’t in the mood, he couldn’t force her. But those excuses weren’t making sense and even her body language was telling him it was all lie.

So, when she finally showed up, he gathered his courage to finally ask her the real reason behind the comportment of the last days.

And most importantly, if he could help her.

He had waited until they found their room for the night but instead of getting into each other arms, and in the bed, he closed the door, leaning on it. He took a deep breath.

“Maiev…What is going on?” He softly asked, knowing that if he made to mistake to talk to her like she was at fault, she would most likely get on the defensive and he couldn’t get any information.

She closed her eyes, thousands of excuses passing in her mind, searching for the best one. When she found the right one, she opened her eyes but, before being able to say it, she saw with the look on his face that he was really worried and, hoping, even asking, for the truth.

“I…I don’t know!” Her voice cracked.

And she couldn’t stop herself to tell everything.

“It’s just that…No, I don’t know how I feel about you. One part of me still hate you, still want you dead. I shouldn’t have been that intimate with you, shouldn’t have kept that darn body! I hate myself for that!”

Illidan opened his mouth, ready to add something but Maiev was faster and kept talking.

“But…But that other part…It loves every single moment we spend together, our conversations. I’m happy and I feel free. I just feel so good…”

She fell on the floor, her head in her hands, refusing to cry even if her throat was dry and she could feel the tears coming.

“I can’t…I can’t pick a side,” She softly whispered, more to herself.

It hit Illidan harder than he thought. He was seeing himself back in Barrow Deeps when, in the middle of the night, he would hate Tyrande from all his heart, hating her for his punishment but, still finding her an excuse to have done that, because he was still loving her. He knew what it felt to be torn apart about their own feelings. He walked to her and crouched, putting his face at the same level as hers.

“Maiev…” He whispered, afraid that if he talks too loudly, she would disappear forever. “It’s recent but I am sure of one thing. I love you.”

He took her in his arms, pressing her against him, not caring about her nails sinking in his skin, drawing blood. A part of herself was fighting the embrace, trying to hurt him but at the same time, it felt like she was asking to not let her go. That she was desperately clinging to him.

“I also understand how hard it might be to be in your situation but, if you need time, I’ll wait.”

A muffled “thank you” could be heard and it felt something humid against his chest. Probably a tear she couldn’t stop.

“But I won’t let you do everything alone, I’ll be there for you.”

For a short moment, the hating-Illidan side shut up and she smiled, her face still on his chest. She finally got her hands off it and put her arms around him. Her throat was completely dry and no sound would come out of her mouth so she couldn’t ask him to not leave but she felt that he understood. His grasp around her was stronger and his hands were slowly caressing her, calming her.

 

She woke up in the middle of the night.

Illidan was still there, she could feel the weight of his body on the mattress and he was, as usual, playing with her hair. She wondered if he had slept at all. The conversation from earlier exhausted her and she quickly fell asleep. She also needed to calm herself. Even if she hadn’t made any progress as to what she was feeling for him, she just felt at peace and smiled a little more.

“It might not be the right time and I might not be the right one…” He began to whisper, almost like he knew she was awake. “But there’s something about us I want to say, cause there’s something between us anyway.”

She didn’t say anything.

“I might not be the right one and it might not be the right time, but there’s something about us I’ve got to do, some kind of secret I will share with you…”

She held her breath.

“I need you more than anything in my life. I want you more than anything in my life. I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life. I love you more than anyone in my life.”

It never felt so sincere to her.

 

The big day.

The one where the Army of Legionfall would get into the Tomb of Sargeras and close for good the portal bringing ever more demons. Almost no one slept that night, the failure of the last try still on everyone mind. But for Maiev and Illidan, it was different.

They continued their routine of meeting each other some night but this time, with more talk. Not necessarily feelings but just, anything they wanted to talk about. In a way, it helped to not put too much pressure on Maiev.

The sun was showing at the horizon and Dalaran got busy.

They were in bed, still naked from their night, in each other arms. And even if they knew the day was going to be easy, at least for them, they were wondering how it would be. Anxious, they couldn’t tell anything for the moment until Illidan find the strength to warn her about something.

“I heard Kil’Jaeden had been seen in the Tomb,” He said, playing nervously with her hair. “From the demon we captured, he’s there to wake the Avatar.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll stop him when our champions will fail,” She simply responded. “He’s no match against us.”

“I’m not really worrying…I just want to kill him.”

“Well…Maybe I’ll let you the final blow…” She made a break. “If you get there before I do.”

“It’s a deal then,” He smiled before putting a soft kiss on her forehead.

She froze, still not used of that new form of affection. And still so unsure of her feelings for Illidan. She might have tamed a little her angry side but could she really feel love for him? And she wanted to slap herself. She knew the more she was asking herself those question, the more she was lost and unsure. Now, all she needed was to seize the day and let things flow freely. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking one last look at Illidan then, stood up.

“Well, time to go,” She said to him, smiling even if it was still really weird to genuinely smile like that.

Maiev put her armor on, getting it last night, knowing that once they would put a foot in Deliverance Point, everyone would already be awake and ready to fight. When she was ready, she turned around and saw Illidan still chilling in bed looking at her.

“I’m going first,” She walked a little before stopping and turned back once more. “See you later!”

It might have been the closest to some kind of “I love you” she never said, telling him she was expecting them to see each other again and not running away, like not so long ago. It put a smile on his face that he had to punch to get rid of it. And once she wasn’t in his sight anymore, he put back his pant and calmly left the Violet Citadel, making his way to the Illidari Redoubt to get on the Fel Hammer to gather most of the Illidari ready to fight. Then, they had to meet with everyone else at Deliverance Point.

 

The sky was an awful mix of grey and green as the portals of the Tomb were still spilling demons everywhere on the Broken Shore. They were at the beginning of summer but it was still really cold. For once, they weren’t any wind and it was almost like the entire planet was holding its breath, expecting the battle.

And they were ready.

Khadgar spent his morning walking around Deliverance Point, shouting encouraging words for everyone near him, distributing rations he made to the Champions. Sometime he would just tell a joke and they would laugh and thank him, as they needed to relieve the pressure.

Velen did almost the same thing, but he was giving blessings to those asking for it. Some priest even went to him, asking for some advice while others just wanted to hear some wise words from him. He did his best to look calm but his tail was betraying him by whipping nervously the air behind him, he knew they were going to meet Kil’Jaeden there and he didn’t know what he should do.

Maiev didn’t really do anything. She stayed with her Wardens, sparring with them one last time, making sure they wouldn’t die by the hand of some random demons there, it wasn’t the Warden way to die. She didn’t go easy on them, using all of her bottled feelings of the past weeks as strength. It’s only after she finally put Sira once again on the ground after five good minutes of fight that she had decided the lesson was over and that they were ready.

Illidan had some talk with the Illidari. They would be in the last the get into the Tomb as they were expected to be some kind of air support and make sure no more demons would try to get inside by the exterior, especially once the portals would have been closed. They all assured him they would die to free Azeroth from the demons and Illidan knew the job was going to be done.

A little before noon, they all gathered at the entrance of Deliverance Point and let out one battle cry before moving to their destination, the Tomb of Sargeras.

 

They were waiting for them.

They knew the attack was today and they were ready.

No one would enter the Tomb and even less survive.

 

Coming out of the door, more and more demons began to amass in front of the building and soon enough, it wasn’t even possible to count them. They weren’t a dozen or a hundred, even a thousand wasn’t the right number and they weren’t going to let get into the Tomb, even if they had to die for that.

Without a word, the Champions of Azeroth formed four groups, each of them led by a commandant and, in silent approval, they knew where to strike. Khadgar was the first to do it.

One big flaming ball coming out from nowhere, cleaving the crowd of demons and one big “oops” on his face, as he shrugged.

And the battle began.

Maiev got her crescent out and ran, followed by her fellow Wardens and some Champions. The demons did the same. On her way, she cut in half a dozen of imp, her armor already painted in demon’s blood. On her left, a fel guard beheaded. On her right, a wrath guard losing his arms before she cut his throat. Her cloak, following her movements as she twirled, killing the foolish demons near her. She threw a knife. It impaled a dreadlord before getting stuck in the wall of the Tomb. Another fel guard tried to attack her, in her back. She quickly turned around, caught his throat in her hand and rip it out. The body fell on the ground.

Letting himself fall on the ground, Illidan landed in the middle of a pack of demons. Before they could move, he tore out his blindfold, shooting his eye beam. Demons dropped like flies. He jumped in another pack, spinning with his glaives, cutting through the flesh. A fel stalker jumped on his back but he grabbed it and throw it on the ground. Asha and Sevis joined him, fighting in his back, letting the way behind them clear. Any demons dumb enough to approach them met the ground. A pit lord showed up and Illidan flew right to him.

The door was right behind her. Half of their plan was done. All she needed to do was keeping it safe until the champions reached her and it was what she was doing the best. Maiev got back the crescent stuck in the wall and got in a defensive pose, ready to slay anything coming to her. But the demons were afraid. They stood in front of her, immobile, whispering between them.

“This is…” She could hear. “The one…Vagath…Careful…”

She had quite a reputation she understood. But Vagath...That name was ringing a bell, where did she hear it again? Her memories wouldn’t give her the answer. “Good,” she thought, she wasn’t there to remember things, she was there to kills demons.

“Leader!...Plan…Signal,” She heard from another side.

A whistle came from the horde of demons, quickly repeated everywhere on the battleground, spreading like wildfire. Maiev got surrounded by demons, more and more getting out of the Tomb, going straight to her. “If they want a challenge, they’ll get a challenge,” she thought. 

“Come and meet your death!” She muttered in her teeth.

The first row jumped on her. She span, lacerating everything around her. But they didn’t stop. Once a demon was dead, two more would replace it. She continued to spin until a hundred demon was dead at her feet. She got dizzy and had to stop.

The pain was awful.

She looked at the ax, stuck in her arm, a fel guard on the other side. She kicked him before grabbing the handle, getting the ax out of her arm, and use it with one hand to kill the insolent demon. With this demonstration, she got a little moment of rest as the other demons couldn’t stop looking at the dead fel guard. She quickly tried to move the injured limb but the wound in her upper arm was too deep and paralyzed it. And the worst, she realized that the ax had been covered with a really powerful acid that cut through her armor like butter.

Another demon ran to her but she beheaded it, just in time to repeat it with one…two…four…ten more demons, following each other. With her arm disabled, she had to retreat against a wall, protecting her back. As she moved, she continued to swing her crescent in front of her, killing any demon on her way. Once cornered, she tried to blink away but the pain was too strong and she couldn’t concentrate anymore on it. The acid was slowly eating the rest of her armor while attacking her skin. She was only responding to her instinct. She wasn’t thinking anymore, just slaying and slaying again.

She lost herself in her mind.

 

Maiev was back a few months ago, in the Vault. There, she had come to the conclusion that she was guilty of its destruction. Of the death of her Wardens. The realization of her hatred of one person led to such carnage. She still could feel the tears running down her face.

She remembered every single time she had let her anger talk for her. Almost every time, it was because she was talking to Illidan or about him. And where was the damn bastard? Didn’t he say he would kill every demon? Why was she doing it all alone then?

She tried to stay angry at him but she could hear their conversation again, those where they would talk about themselves, where they were true to each other. Those conversations where they understood each other and their will to just change. Change their future. Moving on.

When she thought of Barrow Deeps and the treatment Tyrande and Malfurion inflicted on him, she was disgusted. If they could do something that cruel to someone close as family, what could they do to someone not related to them?

Her mind shifted to the nights she had shared with Illidan and, she was just thinking of that moment where they would just lie down, next to each other, in each other arms. In those moments, she would know what peace was like. She was able to relax and shut her mind, only thinking about that moment and she loved that.

But the reality caught her up. She could only hear the chaos around her. The metal against the metal. Some spells, whistling in the air. The odor of blood, of demon’s blood, and also a burning skin. Her skin.

Maiev prayed to Elune to give her more strength, even more willpower than usual. Even if she had to get out of the battlefield covered in demon’s blood, she’ll do it. Between her teeth, she recited really fast the prayers she knew. Her faith always made her go onward and it wasn’t going to stop today.

One last thought interrupted her prayer. All the time she had spent with Illidan, the Betrayer. And even if it was only those last months, in millennia, he had stopped to just be “The Betrayer” to her, she wasn’t feeling any regrets. And she wanted to spend even more times with him.

Without anger. Without hate.

Just both of them. Together.

With a renewed strength, she glared at the demons in front of them and went back to slaying them.

 

With even more demons coming out of the Tomb, Illidan couldn’t even approach the building. Every time he would kill a demon, at least three more took their place and he hated it. Thankfully, the flow began to slowly reduce. But something was worrying him. From time to time, he was able to see that an awful lot of demons were facing the Tomb and not the army. And Maiev was nowhere to be seen.

He never thought she would need his help, after all, she was Maiev Shadowsong. The leader of the Wardens, jailor, Huntress, and killer of the Betrayer. If they were someone able to do everything on their own, it was her. And maybe himself. But something he forgot was that Maiev wasn’t some kind of demon hybrid like him, she was a simple mortal with really strong willpower. She had limits.

The scream he heard would haunt his night for years.

It was a scream of intimidation, of challenge but mostly a scream of despair. And he flew right to its source, only to see Maiev making her way in a sea of demons, doing her best to join the rest of the army.

 

Even without her right arm, she cut through every demon in front of her. Sometimes, she had to turn around and slay a fel guard, hitting her with one of those axes covered in acid. She could feel her armor slowly getting destroyed at every step. But she continued. She would join the army of Legionfall and everything would be fine.

 

Her vision was blurry.

The pain from her wounds was awful.

Every step was painstaking, slow.

She was shaking.

She screamed to scare the demons and let go of the pain.

Her hand dropped her crescent.

Her heartbeat decreased.

She used her last force to look around her and contemplate the trails of death she left.

She tried to smile.

And Maiev fell on the ground.

 

The demons who had attacked looked at her body before turning around to face the rest of the army. But quickly, a dreadlord whistled and every demon retreated back into the Tomb. If the battle had to continue, it would be inside.

But Illidan didn’t care about that. At the exact moment he saw Maiev dealing with all those demons alone, clearly wounded, he flew as fast as he could to get to her but before he could even touch her, she collapsed on the ground. He landed right next to her, almost falling as his hooves slipped on the ground.

“Maiev?...Maiev!”

No response.

He grabbed her and the body didn’t offer any resistance, her limbs hanging weakly. He couldn’t hear any breathing so he ripped off her chest armor and searched for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

With a shaky hand, he removed her helmet. She had a half smile and her eyes were empty, looking somewhere else.

He held her body against his chest, lost for a moment.

What was he going to do? What could he do? Why?

He damned himself to not even being able to cry. And lost in his despair, he hadn’t even realized that everyone was around him, staying silent as they understood the gravity of the situation.

Maiev Shadowsong was dead.

Without losing sight of the door of the Tomb, he gently put Maiev’s body back on the ground and got up.

“Let’s go.” He growled. “Time to defeat the Legion once and for all.”

And without waiting, he ran into the building, knowing he would only find peace by doing what he does best, killing demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter will see how everyone cope with her death.
> 
> For the """"Fun"""" Fact: My principal inspiration for this fic, or at least this chapter, was this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3UR7nsTLlQ Vogel im Kafïg, an ost from the Attack on Titan anime. And those who had watched it, might remember the context of the song. So yeah, no big surprise for the ending now. The title of the fic is also the translation of the title of the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !

Voices. Whispers.

They were all around, refusing to shut up. Distorted, echoing, familiar. They were worried, talking fast, screaming at each other, moving from one side to another of the room. Some questions asked stayed unanswered.

“Do you really think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know!”

“It’s stupid! We shouldn’t do that!”

“Do you want him to die?!”

The last one was screamed, the voice cracking on the word “die”, almost desperate. Everyone else in the room became silent as some sobs could be heard. This was annoying. Why would someone cry about such thing?

Slowly, the voices raised again, calmer but really serious. It wasn’t difficult, especially after the last sentence, to realize that lives were really on the line. And the same question on the mind, why caring that much about that? If someone has to die, then so be it.

The eyes opened and everything was blurry. And what was that? Tears? How could it be?

“Shut up everyone!” A voice shouted. “I saw something moving!”

“Really?” Another voice asked, hope in their voice.

“I think it’s time to get it out. Let’s do it!”

The others cheered, high-fiving themselves, sighing with relief.

The sight adjusted, still blurry but green colored, like some glass, more exactly, like a crystal. The hand tried to reach that green surface but it didn’t move, it was blocked. The head couldn’t even turn and even speaking was impossible. The situation was familiar but felt reversed.

Finally, a face appeared on the other side, Kor’vas Bloodthorn.

“Blink if you hear me.” She said, softly.

One blink.

“Alright!” She added, turning her back, speaking to someone else. “Sira, Belath, on the side. I’ll break it.”

Two others silhouette appeared but it was impossible to follow them once they were on the side. Approaching slowly with her war glaive, Kor’vas began to hit the green colored crystal and soon, a few cracks appeared propagating everywhere. With a final blow, the crystal exploded and the body fell to the floor. But Sira and Belath were fast and caught it before it hit the ground then, gently put it on it.

“Yeah it’s nice and everything to do that but…Are we sure it’s good?” Asked Marin, putting an emphasis on her last words, worry in her voice.

“Only one way to know…” Whispered Kor’vas.

She leaned closer to the body, still carried by the two elves and she took a deep breathe, shaking at the idea they might have failed.

“Can you tell me who you are?” She asked to the body in front of her, barely moving.

Not without difficulties, the head raised, looking at Kor’vas face to face. And with a lot of efforts, it was finally possible to talk again.

“Shadowsong…Maiev Shadowsong.”

*****

“Let’s go. Time to defeat the Legion once and for all.” Illidan growled before running to the Tomb of Sargeras.

A few adventurers followed him immediately, not having time to mourn now and it was understandable. Kor’vas was going to go with them, not letting Illidan alone, especially after what happened but Allari caught her wrist, almost broking it in the precipitation. She looked really shocked and quickly show her something in the sky. It was subtle but, with their spectral vision, they saw a glimpse of the Twisting Nether, closing as fast as it opened, taking with him the last soul of the dead demon.

“Did you see it?” Allari asked, her eyes still locked in the sky.

“I…I think. But…” Kor’vas was hesitating, believing her eyes played a trick on her. “Did the Twisting Nether claimed Maiev’s soul?”

“Well…If our theory is right…”

“And I think we don’t have doubt left.” Interrupted Kor’vas. “So…If her soul is considered as a demon’s one…”

“We might not have a lot of time!”

Realizing a race against the clock had started, they ran to Maiev’s body and, thankfully, the Wardens were already around it. Quickly followed by the others Illidari, not really understanding what the two elves were doing, Kor’vas went right to Sira.

“Do you know how to do that crystal thing?!”She shouted. “The one that kept us prisoners?”

“I…Yes.” She answered. “Why?”

“We might be able to save her.” Calmly said Allari.

The silent fell on the group. Everyone else from the Legionfall army had already left, following Illidan into the Tomb and they were now alone. Everyone around Kor’vas and Allari looked at them like they were crazy but Anlya stepped up and by moving her hand, asked for explanations.

“We saw the Twisting Nether claiming her soul, as if she was a demon.” Began Allari. “And, I do believe everyone know about the theory?”

“Come on Allari, it’s been weeks it had stop to be a theory.” Said Kayn.

“Well.” Continued Kor’vas. “In this case, that means that we could get her soul back but we don’t know how long it’ll be possible.”

Anlya clapped in her hand, getting everyone attention. Silently, using her hands, she asked Sira if she could put Maiev’s body in a crystal.

“It only work if there’s demon’s blood…” She told, distraught, as she couldn’t stop looking at the body on the floor.

Before anything else could be said, Anlya took one of her war glaive and cut in her arm, above Maiev. Quickly, Kor’vas, Allari, Belath and Asha did the same. As she was almost entirely covered, Sira used the spell to crystalize the blood and Maiev’s body was now in security, conserved in a sweet irony.

But it wasn’t over. Using her title of Slayer, Anlya gave some orders. She choose some Wardens and Illidari and showed them the Tomb, telling them to go and fight while she urged the others to take the body with them and go put it in security, and, most importantly, began the search for her soul. The two groups were now reunited in one with the same objective and they would do anything to succeed.

*****

Maiev didn’t really understood what was going on. What was she doing in that crystal? Where was she? Why the Warden and Illidari were both there? And so many question she wasn’t even sure to be able to ask out loud.

But all around there, the whispers began again as they were talking between them. They were worried looks on almost every face and she knew she should have said something but she couldn’t find anything. What were they expecting from her? But finally, as they silently agreed, Kor’vas asked more question.

“Do you remember what you eat this morning?”

An answer came immediately in her mind but she realized it wasn’t the best thing to say, especially with Illidari in the room and even worse, her Warden. They couldn’t know about that. But she still smiled, thinking of her last morning with Illidan.

“I don’t eat in the morning.” She decided to answer, the truth.

They looked at each other and Sira nodded, approving the answer.

“Alright, can you give me the name of those in this room?”

She quickly look around, taking notes of everyone with them then, show each of them and said their name.

“Sira. Belath. Kor’vas. Asha. Marin. Shalis. Anlya. Allari and Malace.”

“Alright, it’s good.” Continued Kor’vas. “Now…What is the last think you remember?”

What was it? She remembered clearly her night and her last talk with Illidan. She left and went back to Deliverance Point where she trained one last time with her Warden and after that…They went to the Tomb but demons were waiting for them. She killed a lot of them, get to the Tomb and got…wounded?

Instinctively, she put a hand where the acid axe hit her but she only fell a really big scar and pain. She winced but also did her best to hide it.

“I was fighting demons in front of the Tomb.” She finally answered.

They all looked at each other, some even biting their lips, almost wanting to say something but not sure if they should. It was Sira who had to say something.

“And…Do you know…what happened?”

The question seemed weird to Maiev but at the same time, she knew something was off. Why would she wake up, not only in a crystal, but also somewhere that wasn’t the Broken Shore or Dalaran? And where were they? As the idea that some random demon could have knocked her off made her sweat.

“I don’t remember…” She tried to say while hiding the nervousness. “But I do believe…I…black out.”

She tried her best to not let them hear she was actually asking if it was what happened. And when everyone looked down, Maiev sweated even more. She didn’t knew what happened back there but she was decided to get an answer. Realizing she was still almost on the floor, carried by Sira and Belath, she tried to get up and show them she was alright and also their superior. At least for the Warden. She got out of the elves’ grip and put her feet on the ground. As fast as she did it, she fell back to the floor, but Kor’vas caught her in time.

“Why…? Why am I so weak?” Maiev could only whisper.

“Well…” Answered Sira. “It’s been…almost two months…that you haven’t move.”

“Two months?!”

“Yes.”

“What happened?!” Screamed Maiev, now really scare of the truth.

Why would she blacked out for almost two months? And not even remembering the end of the battle? And if she had been only unconscious, why wouldn’t Illidan be here when both the Illidari and the Warden were.

“You died…” Whispered a voice in the room when everyone else stayed silent.

A tear began to roll on her face. It wasn’t possible. She couldn’t die. She was Maiev Shadowsong, the Warden. No one could kill her.

She always believed it.

“How…?” She asked, her voice cracking as her throat became sore and dry.

Asha move forward and crouched near Maiev.

“It’s a combination of circumstances…” She began to explain. “The demons had only one order back there. Killing at least one of our commandant to make us weaker. So they had four potential target.”

The “Why me?” couldn’t even get out of Maiev’s mouth.

“But…From the information I gathered on Ar…I gathered from the demons, they were something else. Do you remember Vagath, the dreadlord who guarded you, along with Akama at the Black Temple?”

A memory came back. She had slain the dreadlord on their way to Illidan, back in the Outland. And a second memory came back as she remembered one demons whispering his name, right before the attack.

“It happens that he had joined the Legion after you killed him and made sure to tell everyone how much of a threat you were and that, if the occasion was given, they had…to kill you.”

Maiev needed to breathe. And scream.

Meanwhile, when she saw Maiev’s face as she had to accept the facts, Asha was happy that she hadn’t added the information about Argus. She was sure Maiev would have die again on the spot if she learned that.

“But…” Wondered Maiev. “If I died, how…?”

“Well, it brings us the fun part.” Kor’vas said, making a lot of quotes with her finger as she said fun. “But first we have one question…”

The demon hunter stopped there, taking a deep breathe before clenching her teeth and turning her back.

“I can’t ask that!” She almost shouted. “Belath do it!”

She moved to the back of the room, muttering about privacy and respect. So, Belath, with the help of Sira, helped Maiev to sit on the floor. Like that, it would be easier in the case she didn’t like the question.

“Warden Shadowsong.” Asked Belath, carefully choosing his word. “Did you and Lord Illidan...had sex before the attack on the Tomb?”

Maiev felt her face catch fire. How could they know? It was impossible! They had decided to not say a thing to anyone. Or knowing she was dead, did Illidan tell them? She stayed silent, not decided on whether or not she should tell the truth.

As for the others, they got two reaction. Some took her blush as a confirmation while some believed it wasn’t a confirmation at all and that they were wrong all along and that they were going to die. But all hold their breath, waiting for the crucial answer.

“Why this question?” She asked back, still not knowing how to answer.

“To sum it up, your soul went in the Twisting Nether but it only takes the demons one, or at least those that have enough demonic essence for it to claim it.” He began to explain. “But we know you aren’t a demon or have a real demonic essence so it couldn’t be the reason it happened.”

She felt she wasn’t ready for the end of the explanation.

“Our only explanation is that our soul was claimed because Lord Illidan’s own demonic essence was strong in you.”

He took a really deep breathe, cursing Kor’vas to not do that herself.

“And, as Demon Hunter, we realized months ago, thanks to our spectral vision, that you were sharing his essence. When it never happened before. The addition was simple.”

“How many people knew?” She asked, hoping the Illidari were the only one to have noticed.

“A lot in fact.” Answered Allari as Belath was hesitating on telling it. “We were the first because of our spectral vision and that poor Loramus, then Kor’vas went to told everything to Sira…”

Kor’vas tried to protest. She hadn’t tell it intentionally, the information slipped up while talking to Sira and then, she had to tell everything. She tried to start a rant about that but Sira looked at her, telling they were something more important going on and she shut up.

“After the Warden, a few peoples noticed a change in both of your comportment, especially those knowing you a bit.” Continued Allari. “You were so joyful, smiling, joking. You might have tried to hide it, but when you had to say the name of the others, they were something in the voice that just…told everything.”

Could it be possible? She thought. She hadn’t thought she was acting differently, after all they didn’t wanted to admit it to the other. At this time, they shouldn’t even be together, it was just sex between them. This wasn’t the kind of relationship you told to other. But they were sure it was romantic…

“And to be honest…” She finished. “Those who had doubt didn’t have any left after Illidan’s reaction to your…death.”

Now that the dizziness of the resurrection had left and that she hadn’t to hide anything to them, she let her heart talk.

“What happened? How is he? Where is Illidan?” She urged as she realized he should have been there.

After everything that happened between them, she wouldn’t believe he would be off doing something else. At least not when she would wake up. He was always the first awake. And even if it wasn’t planned to be today, wouldn’t someone be already out trying to reach him?

Why was she so preoccupied by him? “You hate him” she remembered herself. But as she told herself that, a stronger voice raised. “No! You don’t hate him anymore. Remember what you felt back in front of the Tomb.” And she felt it again. That moment she realized she just wanting to be with him. No rage or anger. Just both of them.

Was it meaning she loved him?

The answer became clear.

Her thought was interrupted by Allari.

“If we’re lucky, he’s still alive and will stay until tonight.”

“What?!”

“Well…He haven’t really do well since.” Explained Allari. “He took him less than five minutes after he realized you were dead before storming into the Tomb and kill as much as he could. Then he just continued every day. He kills and kills and I’m not even sure he’s sleeping at night.”

“We believe he’s trying to die but he know he can’t do it like that, so he keeps himself busy with something that could kill him.” Added Malace after Anlya made some gesture with her hands.

“That fucking idiot…” Maiev whispered. “But, you haven’t told him you were getting me back?”

She would have swear she saw them sweating.

“We couldn’t.” Said Shalis. “We weren’t sure Allari could get your soul back in time and…you’re still not saved.”

“We didn’t wanted to give him hope only to admit we failed and that you were dead forever.”  Whispered Asha.

“But…How can I not be saved yet?” Asked Maiev. “I’m there and in my body. I’m talking to you and don’t feel that bad…”

“Once every trace of fel will fade off from your soul, it’s possible that it try to join wherever it should have gone instead of the Nether. And as your body isn’t modified to accept the fel, or the soul can destroy it from inside or your body might try to get rid of the soul.” Told Allari. “We have to keep an eye on you until we know which scenario will happen.”

“And if you’re right?”

“Death. Again.”

For a moment, it felt like a sentence. She was sentenced to death. If it would happened, she wouldn’t even see Illidan one more time, spend time with him, talk with him. He wouldn’t even know they tried to get her back.

“But…We might have a solution for it.” Added Kor’vas, the voice shaking a little.

It was like the Light suddenly shine on Maiev as her fate might have not been sealed after all. But she would have prefer the light to be literal. And maybe being Light and not Fel.

“If you could become a demon hunter, you could survive.”

 

The last body fell on the ground.

A fel bat.

Exhausted, Kayn let himself fell against a wall, his breath heavy, his hair stuck on his face with sweat. With just his arm, he swept it off then, put his head backward, resting on the wall. Soon, he was joined by Altruis, as exhausted as he was. He held out some water to Kayn who swallow it entirely in a matter of second.

“I know I wanted to kill demons…But right now…” Kayn said, his voice coming back from the effort. “How long did it take today?”

“I think...About 7 hours had passed since we started.” Answered Altruis, counting on his fingers. “And we better get ready to move again. I do not give him five minutes before running to a new location full of demons.”

They both sighed at the same time, looking at Illidan in front of them. All around him, hundreds of demon’s body were lying. He was standing still, not moving an inch of his own body, most likely resting it before getting back in battle. His tattoos were so bright that sometimes, his Demon Hunters thought he might get corrupted by the Fel. Meanwhile, his skin became lighter, slowly turning into a greyish-purple. A few white strand could be seen in his hair. Anyone would agree, this wasn’t the look of someone healthy.

Staying away from him, a few Demon Hunters along to some Warden were trying to rest and survive. Illidan didn’t mind the Warden, in fact, no one was sure he knew they were there as he only seemed to see the demons. He couldn’t even tell which Illidari was with him right now. And if everyone thought the Warden were just fighting to protect Azeroth and maybe avenge Maiev Shadowsong, only them and the Demon Hunters knew they were there to protect Illidan himself. Protecting him from the demons but mostly from himself.

“I swear if we don’t get back to the Vindicaar…” Muttered Kayn, still keeping an eye on Illidan, waiting for him to move. “One of us will be dead before him at this rate!”

“I know.” Groaned Altruis. “I don’t care what they’ll say but tomorrow, I stay on Azeroth to watch that crystal.”

“If you want my opinion, it’s useless.” Interrupted Drelanim, taking off her helmet as she joined the two Illidari. “It’s going to be two months now since it happened. I know you trust Allari but what if she fail? We should find a better way to keep him alive rather than baby-sitting him until a miracle.”

“You do realize you’re speaking about Maiev right?” Asked Altruis. “Your superior.”

“I mourned her.” She said drily, trying to not let her voice shakes, keeping her eyes locked on them, not blinking. “She shouldn’t be back and especially not with your plan…She would prefer dying again than accepting to become like…you.”

“As much as I hate her, I don’t think it was a fair death for her.” Intervened Kayn. “And we couldn’t lose Lord Illidan too. Not now.”

Drelanim took a look at the hybrid behind her.

“I still can’t believe they…That it happened.” She whispered, talking about their relationship.

The only answer she got was two elves shrugging, used to it. Suddenly, Kayn took a little crystal out of his pocket. It was hot and glowing. Quickly he answered. Kor’vas appeared but she was looking on her side. Behind her, the blurry silhouettes of the others were moving. Finally Kor’vas nodded and turned to the three elves.

“The crystal is broken.” She simply said, still looking on her side from time to time. “We’ll have to meet everyone tonight to see the rest.”

“You broke it or…?” Asked Drelanim.

“We had to. She’s there.”

A smile of relief appeared on the Warden face and she quickly made a little prayer to Elune to thank her.

“When you say everyone…” Altruis asked. “Do you mean, everyone-everyone? Or just us?”

“Please Altruis, don’t be stupid. It’s not over yet.”

Kor’vas looked again on the side but this time, Anlya appeared and quickly move her hands.

“Don’t worry, we’ll survive.” Laughed Kayn.

“We just need to convince Lord Illidan to stop slaying demons for today and we’ll join you as soon as possible.” Added Altruis.

Anlya signed a few words before turning quickly around as a really loud noise could be heard behind them. She didn’t waited for a response and left to help.

“Seems like we are needed…” Tried to laugh Kor’vas before whispering. “We still have to tell about…Argus. We’re trying to keep her inside until the sky is clear.”

“Alright, go help them then.” Said Kayn. “And tell Anlya, that yes, we’ll be careful.”

Kor’vas just answered with a movement from her head and the communication cut. Putting the little crystal back in his pocket, Kayn got on his feet and kept an eye on Illidan, thankfully far enough to not hear them. Altruis followed him while Drelanim put back her helmet. They all sighed knowing that now, they would have to convince Illidan to stop fighting for the day and it would be the most difficult task of the day.

 

The fresh and cold air of the night blew on her face and Maiev enjoyed it until it was gone. She couldn’t remember what dying felt like, even if she could feel her body remembered it. And she made sure to enjoy any signs she was alive. She had eaten like never before, trying to eat for the last two months. She tried to stay awake for days, a little afraid that if she felt asleep, she would never wake up. When she was alone, she would test her body by jumping, moving, throwing things, dancing. She wanted to stay alive.

But sometimes, her body would make sure to remind her that it wasn’t over. In only a week, she had lost multiples times her strength, her body hitting the floor as her legs couldn’t carry her anymore. She also felt her soul trying to leave the body for whatever place it was called and those times, she felt real fear.

Maiev knew they were a way for her to survive for good but how could she look at herself anymore if she accepted to become a demon hunter? She had spent so many years hunting down Illidan and his kind, calling them by names, mocking them. Never would she admit she was wrong to do so. Thus, she had told them to wait a little to see if she wouldn’t survive without it.

What she would never say, was that she was afraid to not even surviving the ritual.

Maiev looked at Dalaran in the sky and sighed, wishing she could go there and find a bar to drink. Maybe she would meet Illidan once again there and the night would be their, and their alone.

Illidan.

Not a single days had passed without thinking about him, be it because she thought by herself or because someone talked about him. From the information she had gathered, every single day became worse for him. Every single days, he would kill even more demons than the last. Maiev could only be horrified when earing that. Didn’t he know she died of exhaustion? Was he really trying to do the same? She wished she could go and punched him. But she didn’t knew where he was and both the Illidari and Warden refused to tell her. From time to time, she was wondering what really happened after the Tomb.

They told her some adventurers, along to Khadgar, Velen and Illidan succeeded to breach deep inside it, destroying the Avatar of Sargeras then killing Kil’Jaeden himself. But after that, no answer. From where she was, the Isle of the Watchers, facing Azsuna and living in a little cave where someone removed any threat, she could see the Broken Shore and the portals weren’t active anymore. So where were they killing so many demons? And why could she only get out of the cave at some hours? She had planned to discover it because she didn’t like it.

The wind became stronger, blowing her hair out of her face and she smiled, enjoyed it even more. She closed her eyes.

 

Maiev opened back her eyes and didn’t recognized the place. The sea in front of her was gone and Azsuna and all of the Broken Isles with it. She was floating in the middle of nowhere, alone. That’s what she thought until the first things run to her. A demon jumped right on her and she tried to fight back but she hadn’t any weapons on her so, she moved to the side and when the demon was in front of her, she punched him with all her strength. The demon evaporated with a laugh echoing in her mind.

She looked around and even more demons approached her, slowly, waiting for a signal to attack. Not ready to fight so many demons, she ran as fast as possible but, suddenly the demons were replaced by familiar faces.

In front of her were now standing everyone she knew and lead to death in her will to kill Illidan. The Warden killed by Tyrande in Barrow Deeps. Naisha and the others from the Tomb, the first times. Anyndra, Sarius and anyone who followed her in Outland. The Warden who tried to defend the Vault from Cordana and Gul’dan.

They all looked at her, not moving or saying anything. Yet.

They jumped on her, screaming.

 

She woke up screaming until her lungs were empty.

She felt the ground under her body and a horrible pain on the back of her head and something told her she might have fallen. Above her, Kor’vas and Sira, who had to watch her for the night. Sira was almost crying over her and never felt so relieved when Maiev screamed right at them.

“Thanks Elune!” Shouted Kor’vas, nervously laughing. “It was just a false alarm…”

“What happened?” Asked Maiev, trying to forget what she saw.

“You fell on the ground so we got there as fast as we could but you weren’t moving anymore.” Kor’vas told, calming her breakdown while Sira tried to stop crying. “You weren’t breathing or reacting to any stimuli either. We thought you died again.”

“But I didn’t feel like dying…” Whispered Maiev. “I just dreamed…I think…”

“You dreamed…? And what was that dream?”

“I don’t know where I was. It’s was some kind of void and suddenly, I got attacked by demons. Thousands and thousands.” Maiev told them before her voice cracked at the memories. “And then it was those I knew who tried to attack me.”

“Are they alive…or dead?” Asked Kor’vas slowly putting the pieces together.

“I couldn’t protect them!” Her voice cracking even more, her throat becoming sore and her eyes humid. “They’re all dead because they believed me and fell from my madness.”

Reacting to a gest from Kor’vas, Sira helped Maiev to sit down then, the Demon Huntress put a hand on Maiev’s shoulder and took a really deep breath.

“If I’m correct, what you saw was the Twisting Nether. And this means at least three things.”

She took another breathe, wanting to tell Sira to get the other Demon Hunter there immediately but, without Maiev’s approval, they couldn’t do anything. But she knew the approval would come faster than expected.

“The first thing is, your soul is most likely corrupted by the fel. Second, if you die you’ll end up there for all eternity. And third…if your soul get already in the Twisting Nether, we might not have the time we hoped. It’s possible that the next time, you won’t get back.”

For a moment, Maiev wondered why she didn’t die back in the War of the Ancient. At least, the only real person affected by her death would have been his brother and she wouldn’t have her soul linked to the monstrosity the Twisting Nether was. But no, she had lived until now to make really difficult choice.

“Are you sure that if I become like you, I’ll survive?” She bitterly asked, still not wanting to do it.

“The ritual would change your body so it could host any fel-infused soul and this is what you need.”

Maiev let out a really big groaned as she put her face in her hand. Why was it the only way? Why?!

But at the same time, she thought of what she lived in the few minutes she spent in the Twisting Nether and all her body shivered. And now, she understood a little better why Illidan had changed so much. If he had to live for years with the ghosts of his past, he could only want to change once free from it. And that dumbass wanted to get back there only because she died. She didn’t know whether she had to smile or just be horrified.

“I will accept at only two conditions…” She finally answered. “First, I want to know exactly what I’m going to get through and second…I want the truth about the end of the Tomb of Sargeras.”

They both bit their lips, wishing to Elune that Maiev wouldn’t react too badly about Argus.

 

All his body was aching. He could feel every single one muscles asking for rest, ready to stop working. His breath was deep, heavy and his chest moved slowly. Dead demons were lying all around him and their blood was giving a burning sensation on his skin.

Illidan never felt that good.

At least, he tried to convince himself it was the case.

Behind him, a few Demon Hunters following him like always, slaying everything in their path. And with horror, he realized that the Warden were still there. He frowned and tried to concentrate on the landscape in front of him. He hated to see the Warden fighting with him and his Illidari, following them like small and weak animals who needed someone to protect them. But it wasn’t his job. It was Maiev’s.

“But she’s dead.” A voice in his mind reminded him. “And you failed to protect her like you’ll fail to protect her Warden.”

He groaned menacingly from the deep of his throat, silencing the voice.

“No one need my protection.” He thought, talking to that voice. “I’m only there to kill demons. Nothing more, nothing less!”

Suddenly, he saw in the horizon the silhouette of a Pit lord, giving orders to some inferior demons to most likely attack them. But he wasn’t going to let it live. Illidan smiled and used all his strength to get his muscles to move again. All of his body protested, sending signals of pain right in his brains but he didn’t cared. He had to do it. Thankfully, his wings accepted to transport him and he flew right on the gigantic demon, his Demon Hunters and the Warden following him as close as possible.

On his way, he mowed all the demons coming from his destination, wanting to take all the lives he could. And finally, he landed right in front of the Pit lord, at the edge of the cliff the demon was standing and he stood still and proud, leaving fear taking over the demon before killing him. But his arms refused to obey and he couldn’t lift them. But it wasn’t fear or any things like that. No. His body was asking for a truce and in the worst possible moment. The Pit lord, as he realized that Illidan couldn’t move, took his chance and aimed his spear.

Not only did his arms refused to move, but his legs too.

And now his wings were as useless as the rest.

Almost like time had slowed down, he watched the spear moving right to him.

Was it finally going to be over?

Was he finally going to die?

His last thought went to Maiev, hoping to find her somewhere.

“Maiev…” He whispered to himself, waiting for the sweet release of death.

And the miracle happened. In a blink, a warden armor appeared right between the demon and Illidan. And he couldn’t even move his hand to reach her. The armor turned around and throw itself on Illidan, pushing him out of the cliff and he fell.

He only saw the giant spear crashing right on the armor.

“Marin!” Screamed a voice far away.

 

Under him, the battleground was way too familiar. Horde of demons getting out of the huge building. A small but determined army fighting back. And far away, one little elf trying to join the army as she was lost in the sea of demons. This time, he couldn’t let her die! He flew as fast as possible because if he could reach her before anyone else, she would be saved. At the exact moment he landed, the ground all around him shattered and he fell as Maiev stayed on the platform. His wings refused to work and, without being able to do anything, he saw the Pit lord right behind her, lifting his spear before hitting her.

She screamed.

 

Illidan woke up in sweat, almost jumping on his hooves. The scream felt too real this time, almost like it wasn’t a memory. He waited for a moment but only the silence answered him and he felt back on his bed, groaning.

Slowly, he remembered his dream. Like always, he would live once again the battle in front of the Tomb and see Maiev die, again and again without being able to do anything. The memory of the Pit lord was still way too fresh in his mind to not have nightmares about that day. He saw once again the Warden jumping between him and death and for a moment, he thought, even hoped, it was Maiev but no. It has been one of her Warden who intervened in the fight. He didn’t even knew whether she was alive or not. And right after that, he had seen everyone who had followed him, slaying the Pit lord, maybe avenging that poor soul and, once it was done, it took almost five Demon Hunters to carry him back on the Fel Hammer as they weren’t trusting him anymore on Argus.

“Why couldn’t they let me die?” Wondered Illidan as the scream of Maiev was still echoing through his mind, almost through the Fel Hammer.

But what he never realized, was that the scream has been real.

Outside Illidan’s room, Jace, Altruis, Sevis and Belath were trying their best to restrain Maiev. Once she had heard about Marin’s almost sacrifice, she hadn’t let the choice of the Illidari watching her and got on the Fel Hammer, ready to put some senses back in Illidan’s mind. And if the Illidari acted like it was nothing, sure that she wouldn’t find him, when they realized she was going straight to his room, they had no choice but to try to stop her. And in her rage, Maiev screamed, waking up Illidan.

Using all their strength to not hurt Maiev, the four Demon Hunters succeeded to get her far away enough to be able to talk.

“Release me!” Shouted Maiev, trying to get out of their grasp. “I need to go punch that fucking dumbass!”

“Warden Shadowsong…Please calm down…” Softly said Belath. “It’s going to be alright.”

“No it won’t!” She screamed this time. “Marin could have died! She lost an arm by Elune!”

“And it’s really horrible, we know it.” Added Sevis. “But this isn’t the time to act without thinking!”

“He’s right.” Confirmed Altruis. “If we drop you right now, you won’t even be able to stay up. You’re weakening yourself right now!”

“Altruis is right.” Intervened Allari, following Anlya. “And I think it’s time to reveal you something.”

“What is it?”

Allari took her time before saying anything, waiting for Anlya to give the order to put Maiev on the ground.

“Do you want to know why it took us almost two months to get you back?” She simply asked, looking at the other Demon Hunters, silently telling them to not intervene. “It’s because you wouldn’t stop dying.”

Maiev felt her heart skip a beat.

“It might be the ninth time we’re bringing you back to life but every times, you find a way to die. The first time, we made the mistake to told you about Argus right after breaking you out and the shock that Illidan did it, for real, send your soul directly back into the Twisting Nether.”

Maiev didn’t knew how to react. Was it really her?

“Every time we’re getting you back and every single times you’re dying again because of something stupid. Why do you think we’re babying you so much? We don’t know how many times I’ll be able to get your back before it’s too late.”

“Please Maiev…Don’t do anything stupid and go with Allari. The ritual is almost ready.” Signed Anlya, worries all over her face.

Maiev sighed and get up with the help of the others Demon Hunters. Then, she left the hallway with Allari, ready to get back on Azsuna and save her life for good. Behind her, Anlya stayed with the boys, a lot of questions on their tongues.

“We made up that story so she wouldn’t storm into Illidan’s room.” Quickly signed Anlya. “It was the best idea we could come up with before it was too late.”

“If she discover you had played like that with her, she’s going to kill you.” Whispered Sevis as the Warden was still in sight.

Anlya shrugged before moving her hand again.

“She won’t. It’s for her own good.”

 

Looking at the seal on the ground, Maiev felt her resolution slowly fading. The Illidari were preparing the cave for the ritual that would transform her into a Demon Hunter, giving her now corrupted soul, a body not only worth of it but also able to keep it. At the entrance of the cave, her Warden were waiting, blades in hand, nervous. On the side, Marin was learning to use only one arm and still be as deadly as a warden should be.

Her eyes was back on the seal on the ground. Once she would put a feet on it, a demon would be invocated and she would have to kill it then eating its heart and drinking its blood. Feeling like throwing up, she left the cave for a minute, suffocating. She might have told everyone she was ready and wouldn’t back off but she hadn’t really realized how disgusting it was.

Finally, she heard Kor’vas calling her and, Maiev went back into the cave, her head held high, her cloak around her body and the helmet under her arm. She was Maiev Shadowsong, the Warden. She wouldn’t fail. At least not anymore.

Anlya went in front of her, on the other side of the seal and asked if she hadn’t any question left.

“Are you sure I can’t kill Vagath?” She asked, not really knowing whether she should have laugh or just be really angry at the Dreadlord.

“Sorry. Illidan got some champions to kill him on Argus.” Said Sira, watching over the Broken Isles.

Anlya then asked if she knew what she had to do.

“I kill the demon. E…Eat his heart and drink his blood. Then, I have to survive.”

“We know you can do it.” Signed Anlya. “We might help you killing the demon if you were too weak but once you’ll be alone in your mind, you’ll have to do it on your own.”

“I know.” She simply said.

She got on the seal and waited for the Illidari to summon the demon who would, ironically, save her life. Slowly, the silhouette of a Dreadlord appeared before her and she couldn’t stop smiling. It might not have been Vagath but at least, she could pretend it was and take her revenge.

“And remember, if you fail, you’ll end up in the Twisting Nether for ever.” A voice said somewhere from outside the seal.

Keeping up her strength, she didn’t answered the obvious and ominous reminder. She kept an eye on the Dreadlord, slowly taking some knives from her cloak. The demon feeling the danger, didn’t attack at first but moved in circles, waiting for Maiev to release her attention for a second and kill her. But her eyes didn’t fail her. Instead, the dreadlord made the mistake to blink and Maiev was gone. As silent as she ever was, she blinked right behind the demon and before he could do anything, she sliced his throat and the body fell on the ground.

She felt her body starting to fail her as she had to use all her strength to blink and kill the demon. Her body hit the ground and with difficulties, she crawled to the demon, trying to get his heart before it disappeared. She stick her hand in the chest and grab the heart, still beating. She only wanted to throw up but she knew she had to eat it anyway. She couldn’t see around her anymore as the cave let its place to the Twisting Nether. Thankfully, she was still seeing the demon’s body.

Looking at the beating heart in her hand, she didn’t think twice before biting it, eating it like she was starving for weeks. And Maiev knew she should have reacted but at this exact moment, the only thing that mattered, was her life and it wasn’t some disgusting food that would stop her. She crawled a little more and went right to bite the demon’s throat, right where she had sliced it and drank as much as she could.

From somewhere in the dark, a voice raised and began to talk, almost chanting and Maiev felt all her body aching but it was bearable. Was it because her soul was already leaving her body? She wished it wasn’t the case and that the truth was she was just too strong for such pain.

And she didn’t feel anything anymore.

 

_Tell me…Do you know what is like to die?_

Maiev took her chakram out of the Wrathguard and looked around, searching for the voice. But she hadn’t the time as a Fel guard was coming on her side, its axe glowing with the acid. She rolled on her side, avoiding the hit and cut right into its legs before getting up again.

_You really think you’ll be able to survive this time? Pathetic._

She realized the voice was coming from her.

_Your fate is already sealed Warden. You die today and I’ll be free._

She stopped fighting, remembering suddenly what she was doing there. With a quick look around her, confirming the Tomb of Sargeras right behind her, the army of Legionfall too far away from her, the sea of demons separating them and Illidan and his Illidari in the sky, she knew exactly where, or most likely, when she was.

The day of the attack on the Tomb. The day she died.

She laughed out loud. She really did it, she had starting the ritual to become a Demon Hunter.

_What is so funny?_

“I can’t believe you made me do it.” She laughed even more, almost hysterical. “I’m becoming one of those filthy thing I spend so many years hunting and imprisoning.”

_You still haven’t won!_

“Oh please…” She said, stopping suddenly to laugh, getting serious. “Wasn’t I killed because you were all scared of me?”

_It was only…_

“And how many of you had to attack me to succeed? And how many did I kill before falling?”

_This doesn’t…_

“Shut up!” She screamed, silencing the memory.

All around her, the demons were moving faster than they could. They weren’t even able to hit her because she wasn’t part of the memory anymore. She had took the control of it and made her way right to Illidan, stopping all movements. She gently put her hand on his face, wishing she could do it for real.

“You know…There’s something you can’t really understand about us and it’s love.”

_Don’t be stupid, we all know what love is!_

“Maybe but do you really know what love can do? Because that dumbass right there, just for love shattered his planet, trying to save it. For love, he had accepted to follow what he thought was the woman of his dreams, only to prove once again he couldn’t be trusted. And for love, he’s ready to kill himself and suffer in the Twisting Nether because I wasn’t there anymore.”

_This is stupid!_

“And for love, I killed you and took advantage of your power. Because I love to live and I just want to take my dumbass in my arms at least one last time.”

_You can’t beat me!_

Remembering what the Dreadlord looked like, she created an image of him right in front of her and she could see him talking and arguing. And with one death glare, she made him shut up.

The Dreadlord was not only offended but also surprised by her willpower and he realized he had lost at the exact moment he thought he could kill Maiev Shadowsong. But it still had a card up his sleeves.

_I’m not done yet!_

And the landscape changed as they were travelling all around the Great Dark Beyond. In a last try, he showed her the infinity of the Legion, its power, its will to destroy all life to protect it from the Void. He show her Sargeras in all is demonic glory, commanding the assault on so many worlds at the same time. Nothing could stop him.

Maiev really tried to face it and not be afraid but the immensity of the Legion made her dizzy. Of course, she knew it wouldn’t be the truth for too long. After all, weren’t the champions of Azeroth on Argus? Slaying every demons there, preparing the fall of Antorus and Sargeras. She had hope for the future.

But her hesitation gave the dreadlord the possibility of controlling her body for a few second and before she could realize it, Maiev felt her hand on her face as the demon tried to gouge her eyes.

_You might have wanted to be unique among them, but you should have choose another demon!_

She was panicking and couldn’t take back the control of her body as she felt her gauntlet moving deeper into her eyes and soon, she didn’t see anything but could feel something leaking from her eyes, and even if she hoped it was tears, she knew it wasn’t the case.

The laugh of the demon echoed through her body as she screamed.

 

“Lord Illidan! We need to talk to you.” Screamed Kor’vas as Illidan wasn’t listening to her.

He had plan for the day and the insistence of his Illidari to get him somewhere was slowly getting on his nerves. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? He had been slaying demons every single day since he brought Argus in the sky and now that he wanted a day off, no one was going to leave him alone. It would be only a day, it’s not like it would be more.

“Liar.” He told himself. “You’re planning to take an eternity of day off.”

He waved his thought away and continued his way, not caring about anyone following him, begging him to listen to them. It has been days since he wanted to take that day off but every times they were able to stop him but today, they wouldn’t. As he got in the hallway leading to the command center of the ship, more Illidari were blocking the way with their bodies but he simply flew over them, landing a few feet away.

“Illidan! Don’t force us to stop you!” Said Kayn, coming from the other side, right on Illidan.

“Why are you like that today?” He groaned. “I just want to go enjoy a walk. Why is it suddenly a problem?”

“Because you don’t want to get back.” Answered Asha.

Illidan stopped right there. Could it be that his state of mind had been discovered? He thought no one realized how badly he was feeling.

“Since Maiev’s death, you tr…”

“Don’t say her name!” Screamed Illidan, out of despair, not recognizing himself.

Altruis looked at him, not going to be impressed by such reaction and he would finish his sentence.

“Since Maiev’s death, you tried to die and you can’t hide it anymore!” He said, clearly pronouncing her name just to annoy him even more.

It was enough for Illidan. He turned around, ready to fly somewhere else but he had to realize he had underestimated his own Illidari.

“Sira!” Shouted Kor’vas. “Now!”

Not even impressed by Illidan, Sira walked in the ship in her new Warden armor, proof of her new role as their leader and before Illidan could do anything, she raised a hand and use her power to crystalize him to his neck. He tried to move and break it but it seemed impossible, it was way harder than before.

“Now we can talk.” She simply said. “And don’t try to break it, I’ve got the best mentor for this spell. It was made exclusively to be able to restrain you.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Groaned Illidan, clenching his teeth.

“Because you can’t die now. We still haven’t touched Antorus.” Signed Anlya, getting next to Sira, right in front of him.

“Can’t I just for once, do what I want with my life?!”

“And what would Maiev think of it? If she knew you brought Argus right at our door only to leave us before our victory.” Asked Kayn.

How was it possible for them to touch every single one of his weaknesses right now? And why does suddenly, he thought he could take his day off later. But no. It was enough, he had enough and he just wanted some peace.

“Let me go.” He growled.

“Only if this is to follow us, Illidan Stormrage.” Told Sira.

“You won’t be able to restrain me for an hour and I’ll make sure you’ll regret doing this.” He growled again but this time, more threatening, coming from the deep of his throat, almost demonic.

“Oh…For the love of Elune…” Altruis whispered in his hand before shouting. “If you really loved Maiev, just fucking follow us!”

The silence fell on the Fel Hammer as everyone looked at Altruis as he might have found the exact words they needed. And in that silence, a little voice was heard.

“Come.”

The voice was cracking on every sound as the vocal cords were trying really hard to work like before. And everyone was now looking at Anlya.

“Come.” She repeated, her voice still cracking as her throat was in pain of using those muscles.

And Illidan realized how important it was for everyone for him to shut up for once and listen to them. They only wanted the best for him and they hadn’t risked everything to get him back to leave them once again. If Anlya herself felt the need to talk when she hadn’t in years, even in really desperate situations, that could only mean one thing, he was in an even worse situation.

“Alright.” He whispered as Sira got rid of the crystal.

 

He began to think that his Illidari had a really bad sense of humor or just the worst luck ever. He looked at the place right outside Dalaran, exactly where everything between him and Maiev started. If it wasn’t for that night, they might have not even changed. At those memories, he smiled a little.

The Demon Hunters had guided him to the place, then had to leave, not before getting his promise he wasn’t going to get away, because something was missing. And he was wondering how much they knew about him and Maiev. As he never told them anything, he would have been weird to get so many things right. Maybe they had really good guess or maybe she told her Warden who told his Illidari. But he quickly forget this idea as he couldn’t believe Maiev would do such thing.

He looked at Azsuna, sitting on the edge of Dalaran. Under him and the city, was the Great Sea and without realizing it, he was calculating the percentage of chance to die if he just jumped and let himself fall. It was really high and the temptation was big.

“I swear on the Twisting Nether that if you jump, I’ll go get your soul myself there to kill you again!”

He froze.

He knew that voice.

But how?

It couldn’t!

He wasn’t even able to turn and look behind him. It was impossible! And still, he felt hope growing in his chest.

“I can’t believe I got a cold for two months and you’re already suicidal…” Maiev sighed, a little smile on her face. “Looks like I will really have to watch you.”

She sat down next to him, presenting him a bottle of wine. Their symbol of truce. And he finally turned his head to look at her and got a little shock. He first saw the horns, then the brightness of the fel-tattoo and the wings on her back. Finally, he saw the blindfold.

“I will admit only one nice thing about the situation…” She continued to talk as she needed to fill the silence. “Those things are just super useful.”

She was showing her wings as they moved.

Illidan couldn’t think clearly. In his mind, every single possible action was trying to get his attention. He could be crying or just telling her how much he loved her. He wanted to hug her and kissed her. Playing in her hair, touching her scars. Whispering in her ear or shouting at the entire world. But instead, he was staying still, his lower jaw was hanging and not a single word would leave his damned mouth.

“If there’s something I learned recently, is that not only does your Demon Hunters have a knack for timing but also they loved you enough to do everything they could to bring me back to life.”

Illidan really wished he could cry.

“Looks like if you really love something, you’ll be ready to make sacrifices…” She whispered in a smile, looking at Illidan.

“Maiev…” He could only say as his voice was cracking.

He tried to move and hug her but before he could put an arm around her, she get up on her feet and caught Illidan’s hand to make him stand up. Then she looked around before getting back to Illidan.

“For this time…Be the one to follow me.” She said.

And, still holding his hand, she let herself fell off the cliff, dragging him with her. Time seemed to slow down as they fell, face to face, to the calm surface of the Great Sea. Illidan took all the time he needed to admire her and especially her smile full of confidence.

A few feet above the sea, Maiev opened her wings and got ready to fly away. For a second, Illidan thought to not do it and welcome death once again. But feeling her hand in his gave him the strength to follow her and he opened his own wings. Together, they flew around the Broken Isles before setting down on a shore from the Broken Shore.

“Why getting somewhere else?” He asked, laughing as the euphoria got him.

“You really think the Wardens and Illidari weren’t hiding there watching us?” She laughed back.

“I forgot about them…” He began to whisper as he took her in his arms.

She put her own arms around his chest and they stood there, silent, enjoying each other presence.

“I missed you so much…” Whispered Maiev as she used all her senses to makes sure she was alive and Illidan too.

“Never leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

And they shared a kiss, full of promises for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this conclude this little fic ^^
> 
> And yes, it was the ending planned all along because when I first got the idea, it was too angtsy for me and I just needed to lighten up the mood so, good ending \o/  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it and see you soon for the next fic !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
